Family Heirloom
by John Connery
Summary: Naruto discovers he has a unique bloodline and learns how to use it to his advantage, What will come of Naruto now that he is more powerful then the amazing Uchihas?
1. Chapter 1

-Family Heirloom –

_**Chapter one**_- Awakening

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

"Alright... Does everyone have a slip now?" asked Sarutobi in front of the crowed of tired and rather worse off genin, "then starting at the left, each of you read the number written on your slip out loud."

"I have 8," said Dosu,

"I have 1. What does that mean?" asked Naruto. A few people chuckled.

"7," sighed Temari.

"5," said Kankuro in the same fashion as his sister.

"3," said Gaara, expressionless as always.

"I have 9," mumbled Shikamaru.

"2," said Neji, acting sooo cool.

"6," said Shino also expressionless.

"So Uchiha will be the 4th" Ibiki said, writing on his clipboard "Good, and now I will reveal...the match order for the finals!"

"What!" exclaimed many people including loud mouth Naruto.

"So that's what the drawing was for." Shikamaru sighed, wondering who he'd be up against.

"Well, Ibiki, show them the pairings" said Sarutobi. Ibiki slowly turned his clipboard toward the ninjas; there you could see 9 names paired in grouped in twos, except for Shikamaru.

Naruto U. vs. Neji H.

Neji right off the bat, thought Naruto in a sense of inner joy, perfect,. I'll beat him for you Hinata, and make him pay for what he did.

Gaara vs. Sasuke's U. Many people gasped already anticipating the match, visualising a dead Sasuke.

Kankuro vs. Shino A. Kankuro smirked; this would be too easy.

Shikamaru N. vs. Dosu.

Great, sound boy, Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru N. vs. Temari. "What a drag. I have to do two matches," mumbled Shikamaru disappointed already finding it too much work to do one match.

"Now then... It's time for you to go plan for your battle, come up with new moves , rest up or do whatever you please. We're all finished here, see you in a month, get out." With that Sarutobi and all the genin and jonin left the arena filled with craters, not to meet again for another month.

I need to ask Master Kakashi for some more training, thought Naruto after the group of chunin hopefuls left in a scramble. "Hey Sakura, where's Master Kakashi!" screamed Naruto. "He's... probably with Sasuke at the hospital," Sakura responded.

Naruto took off toward the Konaha hospital, determined to beat Sasuke to Kakashi for training.

"Hey, where's Sasuke's room?" asked Naruto standing on top of the counter.

"Visiting hours are over," the secretary said calmly despite the boy standing on the counter in front of her.

"But why!"

"Naruto, you're in a hospital," said Kakashi. "Shut up."

"Oh, Master Kakashi, I need a favour..." Naruto was cut off midsentence by Kakashi.

"Stop right there... I already know what you're about to ask so, I've found someone to oversee your training." Kakashi said in a cheerful tone

"Huh? I wanted you to train me, Kakashi sensei," sighed Naruto, sounding disappointed.

Kakashi Shifted where he stood. "...I've got other things going on... I wouldn't be able to give you my full attention," Kakashi said, feeling bad for the blond.

"Let me guess, you're too busy training Sasuke, right?" mumbled Naruto.

"Now, now, don't be jealous, I found you an even better teacher then me," Kakashi said. "Anyway, Sasuke has a certain set of skills that makes him a perfect student for me." He sounded exited, hoping to cheer up the boy... unsuccessfully.

"Who is it?" Naruto grunted, upset by the turnout of this. It worked better in his head beforehand.

At precisely at right moment a thin man dressed in black emerged from around the corner. "It is I," said Ebisu.

"Hey! You're that closet perv!" Naruto said, jokingly, pointing him finger at Ebisu.

"Master Ebisu, a closet perv?" said Kakashi, confused by Naruto's reaction.

"Why would you choose such a loser to be my trainer, I mean he's even weaker than me! Come on! One time he even fell for my ninja harem jutsu technique, and he—." Naruto was cut off by Ebisu putting him in a headlock. "Hey, don't say it!" said Ebisu who was blushing. "_I'll treat you to whatever you want later, so don't say anything more about it, OK!"_ Ebisu whispered into Naruto's ear.

"... Wow. I didn't know you two already knew each other..."said Kakashi, still confused by the scene unfolding in front of him. He shifted and leaned again the wall, eager to get back to his star pupil.

"Well, we best be off then!" Ebisu said nervously.

"Where are we going?"asked Naruto.

"You'll see," Ebisu responded, eager to leave before Naruto said anything more incriminating. Before they could leave, Kakashi gave Naruto a small pep talk. "Now Naruto, Master Ebisu is an exclusive private tutor who teaches the elite... he's a special jonin! He's a better teacher then me, I promise,"

"Ya, ya I won't believe till I see It, and besides, doesn't saying that he's a special jonin mean he wasn't good enough to be a real one?" said Naruto.

"Now, now, Lighten up and have fun." Kakashi finished off with his weird eye smile thing.

Ebisu took Naruto on a walk to the local hot springs, attempting to explain the point of chakra control on the way. As Naruto walked in, he got a peek in at the woman's bath; by the time Ebisu noticed, Naruto all slack jaw.

"Wha…? H-hey N-Naruto, that's the woman's bath!" Ebisu exclaimed. "I will not permit any disreputable behaviour!" He proceeded to hit Naruto in the head. Why does everyone hit me on the head, Naruto thought. Sakura, now Ebisu?

"You're the one who's the closet perv" Naruto said under his breath. "What, do we have to take a bath before we can start training?"

"No, this _is _where we're going to train." Ebisu ushered Naruto into the Mens side of the hot springs.

"Wha… what do you mean we're gonna train here?" asked Naruto

"Think, what you can do in a hot spring in terms of training?"Asked Ebisu.  
"Ummmm...I don't know, learn how to control water I guess…" responded Naruto, still drawing a blank.

"We're going," Ebisu said, "to walk on water"

"Rather than explaining it," Ebisu continued, "I'll just show you." Ebisu started walking toward the water, and when he reached it, instead of walking into it, he stepped on it as if it was a solid surface. When he had reached the middle of the hot spring he turned and looked at Naruto with a smug expression. "Now I want to see you do this." If a closet perv can do it, so that means the next Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki can do it as well, thought Naruto. "SO COOL! Let me try, let me try!" Naruto begged

"Just don't expect to get it the first time"

And he didn't….

As Naruto would build up his chakra he would either have too much or too little, so he would fly a hundred feet away or fall into the boiling water below. But after many tries he started to get the hang of it, and he was doing like a half-in, half-out thing. But just as Ebisu was just about to comment on Naruto's progress, he heard a man giggling like a school girl.

Whipping his head around, he saw the source of the laughter: a man with white hair peeking in on the women's bath. Outraged, Ebisu took off toward the uber perv shouting, "I will not stand disreputable behaviour!" Faster then most people could see, the man turned around and a frog came out of nowhere, smacking into Ebisu, and knocked him out all in the blink of an eye. All Ebisu could say was "You're…" then he was unconscious.

Naruto could only stare. "Well great, I have to train for the chunin exams, and you _super perv _knocked out my _closet perv_ sensei! Now who's gonna train me?" Naruto pouted thinking about how his situation was worsening by the second.

"I don't know and I don't care!" said the super perv, turning his back to Naruto and started walking toward the exit. Well great, he's a stubborn super perv, thought Naruto before starting laughing, on the inside at least.

"You're the one who knocked him out so it's your job to train me!" Naruto exclaimed. The super perv stopped mid step and thought a second. "You sure do talk a lot," the super perv responded. "How about I say...NO." His tone was firm. "Now let me finish my research... if there are any girls left," he said under his breath.

Now Naruto was getting annoyed. "WHAT! Looking at girls in the bath is REASEARCH?" Naruto Made quite a scene, causing himself to lose concentration in the process and falling into the scolding water below.

"Quiet, quiet, I don't want them to hear you," the super perv whispered, "and anyway, what's in it for me? You're just another snot nosed brat wanting training! What makes you so different?"

Well, Naruto thought, seeing as how he's such a HUGE perv, this should work. "Sexy jutsu!" Naruto preformed his jutsu that he made up to be an ultimate attack to knock out most men with its vulgarness, except it doesn't work on perv's like him, it does quiet the opposite. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, when the smoke cleared he had turned to a too familiar girl that Naruto had copied from a magazine.

The old perv's face went from a confused expression, to a look of complete joy and lunged forward at Naruto surprised, when he hit a real body instead of an illusion, and instead of a bloody nose like normal he started drooling. That's not a normal reaction, thought Naruto. "Now will you train me?" asked Naruto in a sexy, cunning voice.

"YES, YES! But on one condition." The old perv's face was now in an evil happy expression.

"Ok, what is it?" Naruto asked, not expecting anything good.

"... You have to stay like that the whole time."

Naruto reappeared with his arms crossed, frowning. What more could I expect from a old perv? thought Naruto. "OK, here's the deal: I'll do it once in awhile."

"Fine, but even I can tell that was more then a simple illusion. It was a true physical transfer that's like a Kage level transformation jutsu. I cant even do that! I'm impressed; I'd like to see what other tricks you have up your sleeve." The perv smiled. "So, what's your name, kid?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" said Naruto giving him a thumbs up. Surprised about what hed said. Kage level! I just thought that's what everyone did; I just looked at what everyone did and copied it since nobody would show me how it was really done. No it couldn't be could it? The old perv asked himself. "Meet me at the falls tomorrow morning at 8, ok kid?"

"Ok, but I never got your name" asked Naruto, trying to get a little info about this old perv, so a first name basis seemed like a good place to start.

"I am the toad sage! Jiraya!" And with that, the old perv got into his battle stance similar to the hyuga style and did a toothy smile, then went back to casual stance and walked out of the springs looking like he'd found his long lost twin, and with a wave he was gone... but Naruto was getting hungry, so he started the short walk from the hot springs to the Ichiraku ramen shop.

"Can I have one bowl of ramen please?" Naruto asked the man behind the counter at the ramen shop.

"I'll have the same," said a mysterious, yet familiar voice. "Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelled in a tone of delight, happy to see his old sensei.

"I heard you got trough to the 3rd part of the chunin exams" said Iruka between bites. "I'm proud of you; have another bowl on me."

"Thanks, Iruka sensei!"

The next morning Naruto got up and decided to go check up on Hinata who was in the hospital. When he got permission to go see Hinata from the secretary—who reminded him to be quiet—he headed toward her room. On his way in he passed a very cold looking Hiashi. Naruto hadn't expected Hinata to be awake after yesterday, but to his surprise she was.

As Naruto walked in Hinata turned to a bright red, which was not unusual for when Naruto was near her. "Hey Hinata, glad to see your awake," Naruto said putting his hands behind his head and giving her a toothy grin.

"N-Naruto what are you doing h-here."Hinata muttered. She squirmed under Naruto's stare.

"I just wanted to see how your doing and all," Naruto replied. "Glad to see your awake." Naruto moved to sit at the foot of her hospital bed.

"R-really." Hinata was suddenly ecstatic her most precious person came to visit her and she was brimming on fainting just from that comment.

"So how you feeling?" Naruto was kind of taken aback by the mood suddenly changing.

"G-good, I guess, considering how I was beforehand. Glad I woke u-up when you came" Hinata mumbled then shot Naruto a weak smile.

"Ya, I'll say. I like you more awake opposed to when your passed out anyways." said Naruto not realizing what he'd said before, ironically, Hinata passed out.

Seeing that as a sign to leave he started his journey toward the falls to meet Jiraya, who wasearly, the opposite to Kakashi. But as he got closer he noticed that he was early so he could get some peeping in before he started training.

Naruto took the chance to embarrass him by screaming, "Hey, what the hell do you think your doing?" It worked even better then he thought!

Jiraya just about jumped out of his skin, turning around with his eyebrow twitching and his finger up to his mouth, the rightfully named pervy sage. "SHHHH, you'll scare away the view!" Wise words from a pervert, Naruto thought to himself trying to contain his laughter.

"Come on, let's start training already," Naruto demanded, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Look, now they're leaving!" Jiraya pouted, "OK, what I'm about to show you is so unbelievably awesome, so cool, it practically is what gives me the name Toad sage." The old perv loves to get the blond all excited, its just hilarious to see his reaction.

"Show me, show me, show me!" Naruto squealed, so excited that he would be able to show off his new move to Sasuke, Naruto was practically bursting at the seams with excitement.

"Not so fast, squirt! You have to get that walking on water thing down first—its essential to this new move I will show you." Naruto sighed and dropped his head in disappointment.

"Well, might as well get dressed for the part, seeing as I'm gonna get wet. I brought my bathing suit cause I thought you where gonna teach me the same old crap that the closet perv could do." Naruto started taking his clothes off and the old perv's face skewed up.

"What I petite little body you have." Then he burst out laughing, Naruto was not equally pleased and said disapprovingly, "Shut up you old perv!" and hit him on the head.

"I'm just playin' with ya, now give it a try!" Jiraya said, still wiping tears from his eyes, Naruto did as he was told, building up his chakra and walking toward the water; but he ended up in a half, half situation again, so when he fell in a few seconds later he was noticeably frustrated at still not being able to do it. "Hey, squirt, I think I know what's wrong, come here." Jiraya asked Naruto to build up his chakra facing him this time, and his suspicions were confirmed: when the Kyubi's seal appeared, there was Orchimarus' 5 prong seal, disturbing Naruto's chakra flow—something Jiraya could rectify.

Naruto had his eyes closed concentrating, so Jiraya took this as a chance to reverse the seal. Each one of Jiraya fingers on his right hand lit up, and he smashed his hand into Naruto's stomach, sending him flying backwards. "What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto asked, fuming.

"Never mind that now, try it again." Jiraya said, chuckling again. Naruto snorted, but did as he was told; but to his surprise, instead of falling in again, he walked on top just as Ebisu had done the previous day. Shocked ,he started jumping up and down giving Jiraya a toothy grin, so happy to finally be able to walk on water.

"What did you do!" Naruto asked bringing his jumping to a halt.

"It's a secret," Jiraya said, smiling with the blond, figuring it wouldn't make a difference to explain to him; usually Naruto would have pressed for details but, just gave him a shrug and lost his concentration and fell in.

Naruto emerged from the water smiling. Jiraya, chuckling on the shore, got up, and helped naruto our of the water. He handed him a towel and asked if he wanted to go for ramen for lunch to celebrate.

Naruto's smile slipped as he he dried himself off, he thought if this what having a dad was like, having fun and working together. Naruto felt all that emotion swelling up threatening to come out as he started to realize what having a family was like. Not having it his whole life, he didn't know what it was like to have someone to look up to, someone to hold precious to him.. "Sure, pervy sage." Naruto said while putting his clothes back on.

After Jiraya tricked Naruto into buying both his and Naruto's ramen, and after saying his goodbyes to Jiraya, and both agreeing to meet late in the day, he went home thinking how he'd go see Hinata in the morning and see how she's feeling.

Naruto walked into Hinata's hospital room, he saw that she was asleep, her face blank, expressionless; Naruto stood there watching her sleep. "You changed her, Naruto," said a voice from behind Naruto. "Hi, Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said, lost in his thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"She's always been watching you Naruto; she always respected you. Just you cheering for her gave her confidence the to fight," Kurenai explained. "You've inspired her to be a better person." She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, both of them smiling as they watched Hinata.

Naruto didn't respond; he just stood there, watching, wishing she would wake up so he could tell her how he felt. Hinata really cared about me, Naruto thought to himself. I wish I would have realized sooner before all this, before she got hurt. Not being able to stand there anymore he left to go meet Jiraya hoping training would bring up the spirit of the day. And maybe he could get this killer move down.

"Hey, why you hiding behind that bush you old perv, what you doing, peeping?" Naruto screamed to a man hiding behind a bush, looking at a few girls playing in the river a few meters away, and with a few muffled screams and a couple splashes they where gone, followed by a glare from the old man.

"Why must you always interrupt my research?" Jiraiya pouted, dragging his feet on his way out of his hiding spot.

"You promised you'd show me that killer move, remember?" Naruto asked, tapping his foot in a disapproving fashion.

"Ok, if I show you, you have to leave me alone to do my research." Jiraiya said, still disappointed about how Naruto seems to ruin his every moment today. "Ok, now show me." Naruto said. Without further explanation Jiraya bit his thumb and pressed his palm on the ground where a pattern formed around his hand, and then *poof* Jiraya was sitting on a giant toad with a scroll in its mouth. "You're gonna show me... how to do that? COOL!" Naruto screamed, he looked like someone who had won the lottery.

"Yes, but before I do that you have to sign this scroll, in your blood..." Jiraiya explained, amused by Naruto's reaction. "OK... but why in my blood?" Naruto asked, squeamish.

"Because, the summoning jutsu is more or less a teleportation jutsu, and it uses your blood as a conductor, "Jiraya explained enthusiastically, "so you have to sign your name in blood on the scroll and press an imprint of each of your fingers on the very bottom, so they can recognize that its you who summoned them, got it?"

"I...think so." With that the giant frog uncurled his tongue and the scroll hit the ground in front of Naruto and unrolled itself. Naruto did as he was told: he bit his thumb and wrote his name beside the the last, touched each of his fingers onto his bloody thumb and pressed his hand on the bottom of the scroll like Jiraya said.

After Jiraya showed Naruto the proper hand signs and minor details, he sent him to practice.

I'd be shocked if he got anything more then a tadpole the first time, Jiraiya thought, anticipating what he will summon. So Naruto did exactly what Jiraya told him to and, bit his thumb pressed his palm into the earth and the same pattern showed up around his hand as Jiraya's had a few minutes ago. But instead of a giant frog he got a tadpole.

Why would I expect anything else? thought Jiraiya.

"Arghhh... why isn't it working!" Naruto asked, himself frustrated. *Poof!* "Another tadpole!" Naruto wailed. "Wait look, pervy sage!" Jiraya looked up from the book he was reading.

"What? It looks the same as all the others." Jiraiya sighed.

"No, this one has legs!" Naruto exclaimed. being a little overexcited about it.

"Oh, _what_ an improvement," Jiraya responded sarcastically, setting his book down he looked more intently at Naruto.

"Hey kid, come over here," Jiraya asked, putting his hand up and motioned for Naruto to come over.

"What do you want?" Naruto said, still upset from his numerous failures, he went and sat down beside jiraiya

"Have you ever felt 2 kinds of chakras inside of you?" Jiraya asked out of the blue.

"Uhh... well, if your talking colours then I guess..." Naruto explained. "My normal chakra would be blue and the other would be red, but sometimes i feel this other stuff... i have no idea what it is though"

Just as I thought, about the first two... "Now, could you try to get that red chakra flowing?" Jiraya asked.

"I could try..." Naruto responded uncertainly, he started focusing, but to no avail. "Nothing. The only time I have ever gotten it is when I was in danger, or something like I was really emotional." Naruto was hoping Jiraya wasn't going to try to kill him.

Danger, huh? I know just the spot. "Hey, Naruto, let's go for a walk." Jiraya said solemnly.

"OK..." As Naruto and Jiraya walk silently, a few thoughts crossed Naruto's mind. 'Where are we going?' was a given, 'I hope Hinata's alright' and 'I wish I could go get some ramen; I missed lunch.'

Suddenly, Jiraya stopped. "Your training ends here; if you can't even produce more then a tadpole, you're not even worth training." Before Naruto could complain, Jiraya lifted his hand and flicked Naruto in the forehead with surprising force, sending him flying backwards off a cliff which seemed to have no bottom Naruto could see.

All he could hear was wind whistling in his ears as he fell, his mind flickering back to this morning with Hinata. I'm sorry Hinata; I'm sorry I couldn't beat Neji for you; I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how much I care for you... I'm sorry. OK, let's get to saving my life.

Summoning was his only option, but as he was building up his chakra, he sensed the red chakra taking over.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto wailed, as he felt like he was being squeezed trough a hole to small for his body. Then he was on solid ground again. Wait, Naruto thought, where am I? What just happened? And why am I here?

**A/N**

Sorry how it was terribly close to the manga, but trust me it was necessary for build up I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to, and it will pick up from here. Oh and don't forget _**R&R please**_ :)

-John Connery-


	2. Chapter 2

**Family air loom chap-2 realization**

-_What the, where am I?_- naruto jumped up -_am I dead?_- he asked himself touching all over his body to make sure he was alive, and trying to get his head around the situation, -_wha-what happened first I was falling, now I'm in the hospital lobby, that doesn't add up. Wait so-_

A silver haired jonin walked toward a ruckus coming from the hospital lobby, figuring that it was naruto coming to ask for training, already having planed a speech, he was prepared to disappoint the blond. But while he was on his way there the noise suddenly stopped, he decided that either naruto was unconscious or dead, but both where improbable, since there was only a secretary there.

But as he came around the corner he saw a very confused Naruto he looked like some one asked him a to solve a math question. As Kakashi walked up to the dumb blond, naruto suddenly noticed the silver hair ninja and suddenly was relived that he could ask him what had happened.

"Why am here?" Naruto wailed to Kakashi

"How the hell should I know" Kakashi said flatly, Slowing his pace the closer he got to Naruto.

"Wait, what day is it, kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked sheepishly, not wanting to know the answer,

"Wednesday…" not understanding why he would ask such questions kakashi was starting to question Naruto's sanity.

"NO its Saturday" naruto wailed, sooo confused.

"Ok…" maybe naruto's mind snapped after winning the 2 round of the chunin exams having been so happy id expect him to be asking for training not to know what day it was, Kakashi thought to himself playfully, but concerned for the blonds well being.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

-_ok lets go over this again, I built up my chakra for a summoning and… I ended up here_- Naruto receded into his thoughts again and left the world of the living, leaving Kakashi very confused. –_so did I accidently do a really powerful body flicker or some powerful teleportation?... but still, I was falling then, from what I know body flicker doesn't cause pain… maybe the old perv would know_- naruto thought distressed, –and I need to ask him why he pushed me off a cliff.-

"Hey, have you seen and old guy with long white hair, and uh, what day is it?" Naruto asked a random person on the street.

"umm… about the first part uh I think I saw a guy like him heading toward the hot springs, and the second part its Wednesday." The person said to Naruto, then Naruto said a quick thanks then growled and he marched toward the hot springs.

Weird kid he thought.

Naruto asked a series of people the same questions and got the same answer, well not always where to find jiraya, but everyone agreed that it was Wednesday. So he decided the hot springs was a good place to start so -onward to the hot springs.-

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto walked into the hot springs staying amazingly calm despite his confusing situation, he saw Jiraiya giggling, squatted looking through the cracks in the flimsy wall between the men's and woman's bath, -_he's in the same position as he was when I was here on Wednesday_- hoping it was just a coincidence he decided to ask Jiraiya the same question he's asked everyone, "Hey pervy sage, what day is it?" Naruto asked, expecting him to say the same as all the others.

Jiraiya's giggle fits came to an end for a second as he thought "Wednesday, who are you, do you want my autograph or something?" he asked flatly, a second before going back to his _research._

"Your lying, its Saturday and you know who I am you idiot, remember my name's Naruto" Naruto said getting edgy, why was everyone acting like he was a moron? "come on, its time to train lets go, and don't push me off a cliff this time ok?" naruto said trying to catch the perv, off guard, but nothing ever goes his way does it?

"Whoa you have the wrong guy, I have no apprentice at the moment, and you don't look like someone who had just crawled out of a hole in the ground, now get lost." Jiraya said waving his hand dismissively.

"What you don't remember, I got you to be my sensei by doing this" Naruto said, followed by a few hand signs, and a excited and drooling jiraya, then naruto got his sensei back even if it was the same way as before.

"So what's your name kid?"jiraya asked still a little lightheaded from that kids awesome juts.

"Naruto remember I told you awhile ago, I think showing you that jutsu kills a few brain cells at the same time." Naruto said still not understanding why jiraya didn't remember him. Was those past days just an illusion was this really Wednesday?

"Ha, meet me at the falls tomorrow kid, at lets say 8 o'clock?" jiraya asked enjoying the kids company.

"Sure why not, so is it really Wednesday?" Naruto asked still wondering.

"Yes, and tomorrow will be Thursday like every week, Friday before Saturday common sense." Jiraya said sarcastically, And with a wave he was gone. He had to go research somewhere else Naruto had attracted to many people when he was talking with him.

"ya, ya see you tomorrow, bye." Naruto said, -_usually I'd be hungry for some ramen by now but, I'm to confused to be hungry_- naruto thought to himself and decided hed just head back to his apartment so he could go over the events of today, this was going to be a long night.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-_Ok lets go over this yet again, I built up my chakra for a summoning and… I ended up here but how!_- naruto thought lying in his bead looking at his ceiling, he went over what had happened over and over again not getting anywhere before he dozed of for the night.

Naruto got up the next morning with a new angle to come at jiraya with a new set of questions and hoping he could answer them, so he got dressed and but on his head band and ate a bowl of instant ramen just before taking off toward the falls, -_today's a new day!_- naruto thought rushing trough the street toward the forest, totally forgetting that it was today that hed gotten to know Hinata the day hed went to visit her.

"Hey pervy sage why you here so early?" Naruto asked walking up to jiraya who was hiding behind a bush.

"shhh, they'll hear you." Jiraya whispered loudly. Holding his finger up to his mouth and giving Naruto a glare he mouthed 'Shut-Up'

"Come on lets get to summoning already!" Naruto said still trying to jog jiraya's memory.

Forgetting about the girls, Naruto instantly held his attention. "What you already know summoning, have you signed a scroll of summoning already?" jiraya asked taken aback by the boys statement.

"Well I think so, I signed with the frogs." Naruto said flatly. Giving Jiraiya a dead pan look.

"Really now, I don't believe you, I signed with the frogs, I'm the keeper of the scroll." Jiraya said even taken more aback,- _had he really signed it, no that's impossible_- Jiraiya thought, then he bit his thumb and summoned the frog with the scroll, had it uncurl its tongue and the scroll, when it was on the ground jiraya unwrapped it, Jiraiya couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wha" naruto said –_my name is still there, signed in blood, MY BLOOD how could it be?-_

"ha see I'm there! Its signed in My blood!" Naruto said smugly, but was just as surprised himself.

Naruto was surprised by this, -_how could my blood still be there...?_-, this is getting weirder by the minute. "ok…" Naruto said still freaked out by his name.

_How the hell. Does. He. Have. His. Name. There.? I never released the scroll to him... could it be... could he have his mothers... abilities? ill find out soon enough! _Jiraiya was deep in thought, but he figured he would just continue as usual and and figure it out later.

"Ok lets get started!" jiraya said enthusiastically, "lets try it out", naruto bit his thumb and pressed his hand into the soil, *puff* "tadpole.

"Arghhh" naruto exclaimed after yet another failure, it was the first in jiraya's mind but the millionth in naruto's, that's pretty much how there days went 'poof tadpole Arghhh' that following week jiraya took naruto for ramen or the other way around, and they got talking.

Figuring that him and jiraya had gotten closer over the past week he decided he would ask for the 7th time, "Hey pervy sage?" naruto said between slurps of ramen.

"ya?" jiraya responded back, Busy eating his own bowl as well.

"I don't know what happened but while I was falling off a cliff a week ago you know, I've talked about it"Naruto brought up the subject again.

"ya what about it?" jiraya said between slurps also.

"I'm between that I body flickered or that I time traveled somehow, have you ever heard of that before?" naruto asked after long coming to this conclusion, after a painfully long pause, well long enough for naruto to eat two more bowls of ramen,

Jiraiya responded, "Actually, I have heard of a special bloodline where it is possible to control time, its so rare that most of people think it's a myth, there was a rumor though, one person was said to have ever had that ability, she was from Suna... I think but Its been so long I cant remember her name."

**A/N**

**Ooo a cliff hanger! Also, I say jiraya pushed him off a cliff but saying he flicked him off a cliff just sounds weird so I go with that,**

**I made sure naruto doesn't tell jiraya his last name so he doesn't connect the dots and you know, then he would never tell him her name, in risk of upsetting him.**

**Next chapter will be soon _R&R please _**

-John Connery-


	3. Chapter 3

**-Family Heirloom- chap. 3- discovery**

**Disclaimer**: Fanfiction is like monopoly, you build up your proprieties, you make daring moves, Make lots of money, but in the end you still own nothing.

-Slurp!-

The late afternoon sun frayed trough the rooftops of the numerous apartments and shops of all kind. It was just another day in Konoha, blue sky and mildly warm, children running by, laughing and playing. The smell of beef broth swirled through the air, making people stop and smell; the source of the great smell came from a small stand. A white haired old man in a red coat with traditional sandals, sitting in front of a second bowl of ramen; it was nothing compared to the child who sat beside him, with an ever increasing number of empty bowls which had started the make a semi-circle around him like his own defense of bowls. Naruto slurped down his 15th bowl of ramen while Jiraya at his side finished his 2nd. The two men sat and talked casually, as if talking about the weather, suddenly Naruto went deep in thought as he was carefully selecting his words.

After Naruto's realization about this rare bloodline, he decided he was going to explore further—it might just help him understand his little situation. "So do you know anything else about this rare bloodline?" Naruto asked casually, trying to get anything out of him.

"No, I told you it's been so long; it's an 'I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy' situation, but it's a myth. You know how kids say, 'Wouldn't it be awesome if I could control time?' It was just a rumor, for all I know it could be a joke." Jiraya said hoping to end this, mentally kicking himself and asking why he even said anything; now Naruto was going to be at him 25/8 days a week (Inside joke of mine).

"Ok, but tell me if you remember anything," Naruto said, obviously not going to let this drop. He rose from his seat quickly before Jiraya could ditch him and make him pay for the fifteen or so bowls of misu ramen, and walked away thanking Jiraya for a good meal.

Naruto was lost in his thoughts as he walked home. _Who could I ask? The perv doesn't know; I could ask the third, since he's the Hokage, he should know, this has to be it, but…_ Naruto thought to himself on his walk back, _I'll go see the third in the morning. Now I have to get a good night sleep; I have to clear my mind, I'll think about… Hinata. Yeah, that'll calm me_. As he thought back to that day when they talked it struck him. _I forgot to see her I've been so focused on my business I forgot about her, I'll make it up to her, I'll go see her before I go see the third in the morning.'_

Naruto stood in a quiet room, where he looked over an unconscious Hinata. She was so beautiful, so... perfect. Looking at her face, he felt the anger at Neji, for what he had done, to his own family! The red chakra to start to circulate his feet, his canines starting to grow; he took it as a sign that he should leave soon before he killed Neji before the match. On the other hand, she looked as if she were in eternal peace, almost happy to be there, happy to be away from her family. "I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto whispered into her ear before he quietly kissed her on the cheek, and when she didn't flare up red like a rose he knew she was out of it. With that he left without making a noise. He slipped out the door without making so much as a pat of his foot on the floor.

Naruto walked solemnly down the dirt road that lead to the Hokage tower, happy he could see Hinata this morning, running over what he'd ask the third, how he'd approached him without looking like an idiot. As he walked he got numerous dirty looks, not that it was different from any other day, and just ignored them like any other day.

"Hey gramps!" Naruto said to the 3rd Hokage, standing in the doorway of his huge office, peaking through the two huge wooden doors waving.

"Hello Naruto, what brings you here?" the Hokage asked happy Naruto had come—he always seems to make the mountains of paperwork not seem so bad.

"I had a question," Naruto said trying to pick his words carefully, thinking about every word that left his lips, acting as if they where fragile glass that would brake at any moment.

"Yes, what is it?" Sarutobi said, thinking how it wasn't like him to think before he spoke. _This must be something of great importance_, Sarutobi thought_. _

"Uhh, have you ever heard of particular…bloodline?" Naruto said slowly, "that could control time?" he finally spat out wishing he could have pulled them back as soon as they left his lips.

There was a long pause as the Hokage took a puff from his pipe as he thought and questioned why Naruto would ask this. _Is this some prank he's trying to play on me?_

All Naruto could hear was the faint chatter of children in the academy running around in the school yard. _Well, at least he didn't laugh at me to start out with, I think he's at least considering the question, _Naruto thought thinking he could grow a beard before he would answer.

"Yes… I have heard of a few select cases where there was a certain bloodline that allows you to control time, but no one, not even me, has seen it in action. It has a certain failsafe that keeps it a secret because, if they go back in time, everybody forgets; for all I know there could be dozens of people in this village, with that bloodline." The Hokage carefully selected his words, trying not to give too much away; truth was he knew much more about this bloodline, but it was a secret that's to be kept among the 5 kages, what with it being a bloodline he or any ninja village leader would love to have someone with that ability. They could literally mean the difference between a loss and a win in a war; they could take out any of the kages with ease.

Naruto considered his words carefully, taking each to heart, trying to piece words together for a response. "Thank you; tell me if you can remember any specific aspects to it, or really anything at all." As Naruto turned to leave the Hokage's office, the Hokage started chuckling.

"I don't ever recall you to ever think before you speak, or consider anything I've ever said. Why the sudden interest in this bloodline?" the Hokage chuckled as he spoke.

"No reason," Naruto said. "Anyways, thanks for the info, just give me an update if you remember. After I learn more I'll tell you my reason, 'cause if I told you now you wouldn't believe me." With a wave Naruto slipped out the two large doors and was gone. _Hmm…well, there's no dull moment with Naruto that's for sure, _The Hokage thought as he took another puff from his pipe.

The wind blew, ruffling Naruto's black and orange jacket as it flapped in the breeze. The late afternoon sun gleamed on his tan skin, the light reflecting off his pure blue eyes. His spikes of blond hair shifted on top of his head, and he listened to the leaves ruffling in the calm wind as if they where talking in a low whisper. He stood with his arms apart over a seemingly bottomless cliff. _I am so screwed if this goes wrong, _the blond thought as he looked off the side of the cliff, questioning his sanity. Not being able to see the bottom was a little disconcerting. _Ok, if I'm right about this, I'll go back in time like before.._._ I have to try and use as much chakra as possible. I haven't figured it out yet but I think it has something to do with me thinking of where I want to be. _He took another look down the bottomless pit, his nerves screaming for him not to jump.

Naruto swayed, knowing he had to do this, to know more. He'd done this once before; he could do it again, even if he had been pushed the first time. He decided he would think of this moment, him standing over the cliff, and he hoped he would live to see it again.

An on looking Jiraya watched Naruto preparing mentally to jump off a cliff; he had asked Naruto to go train with him this morning, but he had not shown up. His plan was to take Naruto here today and fling him off to get his red chakra going so he could summon something bigger then a small frog, but Naruto seems to have beaten him to it, it was no use stopping him.

All Naruto could hear was the wind whistling in his ears, almost deafening him as he fell at ever increasing speeds, when he suddenly felt a painful surge of chakra swell up in his chest. He could feel his finger nails growing and his eyes became red with slits; his vision became sharper, noticing more detail about this pit, he could see water dripping off the cone shaped walls like blood as the identical cones flashed by almost to quick for his eyes to follow, and despite his improved vision he still couldn't see the bottom. _Good, this means I won't become a pancake on the ground before I can test my ability_. He felt the energy crackle trough his bones; he looked at his hand in front of him as it lit up red, and he knew it was time.

Naruto flashed trough the hand seals trying not to waist time checking each one as he had them memorized, while he approached the last sign he felt the chakra swell up in his hand as he yelled "Summoning jut-".

He almost threw up when the unbearable pain he remembered from last time shot him in the gut and spread outward mercilessly, but he took it as a sign it had worked, well at least until he blacked out.

Jiraya was watching Naruto's body fall with a pair of binoculars, seeing it light up red with all the physical changes noted. When Naruto started to flash through hand signs he started wishing he had a bag of popcorn. He would feel bad for the boy if he summoned a tad pole again—because that would definitively not break his fall—but the boy started to flicker as if he was disappearing. "What the hell?" Jiraya said out loud just as Naruto disappeared.

"What twisted jutsu is this?" is all Jiraya could say as the world became nothing.

Naruto was standing in a sewer with a few inches of water on the ground, with a torch providing the only light in the dark passageway. Naruto looked around wondering if he was dead. He examined the walls further, he saw they where bloodstained but not with fresh blood, but with old blood that looked like it had been there ages. There was for too much of it to have been form one person; it must have been from dozens of people. There were deep gashes on the walls that looked at least 6 inches deep, like whatever was drug this way sure didn't make it easy. Naruto followed the blood trail out of curiosity. He turned numerous times, but with every step he could feel the killer intent getting stronger and the smell of burnt skin also growing as he took another step.

When he turned the last corner he saw two unbelievably huge golden gates, but instead of a giant dead bolt holding them together as one would expect, it had a small seal on it that funny enough, said 'seal'.

Before Naruto, two large eyes appeared before him, blood red with one slit in each, both focused on Naruto. _**"So, calling on my chakra a lot, aren't we?"**_ the Demon said in a booming voice, each word cutting down Naruto's bravery bit by bit. "What's wrong with me? Why are all these weird things happening to me?" Naruto asked in a little more than a squeak.

_**"Foolish human, you would like to know, wouldn't you?" **_the kyuubi said in the most frightening tone possible with the killing intent rolling off of him in waves._**"But I don't feel like helping my container, so you'll have to figure it out on your own. If it where me, I would have figured it out by now, but seeing as how you're such a moron, I'll give you a tip: if you had a bloodline, it wouldn't involve hand seals, but a chakra flow, not that you will understand, you worthless piece of garbage. Now be gone."**_

**A/N: what will come of Naruto and his bloodline!**

**Will this new jutsu help Naruto defeat Neji!**

**Why are all my sentences finishing in '!' ! Anyway ask any questions you want so R&R**

**well there's the next chap, sorry I'm so slow updating but unfortunately life caught up to me and I lost the motivation to sit down and write I had originally had this chap cut in half, to make two chaps but I said 'what the hell lets give em a long one', and volia chap 3 was born.**

**For reviews no flaming but if you want to drop a review or some constructive criticism feel free maybe I'll update more 'wink', 'wink' anyway,**

**Thanks for reading,**

-John Connery-


	4. Chapter 4

**-Family Heirloom- chap 4**

-Disclamer- Honestly if I owned Naruto, would I be writing a Fanfiction? No I'd be making the Manga like my story, so enjoy.

Naruto was lying down in the warm afternoon sun, soaking up the heat as he was lost in his thoughts. _Why did he have to say it like that, why couldn't he just out and tell me what to do, seeing as he's such a know it all?_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around. _Wait, I'm on top of the mountain. I'm ON TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN!_ Naruto screamed mentally. Naruto jumped up and down on the edge of the cliff in pure joy, thinking there was nobody around he said enthusiastically, "I need to test this!" But he wasn't alone; Jiraya stepped out of the bush with a WTF look on his face.

"I think you finally snapped," Jiraya stated flatly.

"No, it's, I, um, I-I can't tell you," Naruto said, disappointed; he really wished he could tell him but he knew that he couldn't. "I-I'm sorry Jiraya, I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"What are you gonna test, how to lie down," Jiraya said in a mocking tone. "All you did was walk over there" He pointed toward the edge of the cliff. "And you turned around and laid down on the grass..."

Naruto was in shock. _He thinks I just came and laid down… that's so cool! _This was his first major break through on his supposed bloodline.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Over the past 2 weeks Naruto had been jumping of the cliff 8 times a day—to everyone else, it seemed like the same old routine; but to Naruto, every day was a new adventure with unlimited time.

Every time he jumped off he would always end up onto the rock face. He had found out 2 things in the past 2 weeks: he didn't need the Kyuubi chakra, and there was no need for hand signs.

When he thought he needed hand signs he would be sent back in time before he could do a summon—he had discovered this by him not thinking where he wanted to be, so he summoned Gamabunta instead of time skipping, after many attempts Naruto figured that no hand signs equals a more precise time travel.

Then Naruto tried using his bloodline without the Kyuubi chakra, this resulted in an even better result in timing it was within a few seconds, but with the Kyuubi chakra he would end up a minute to a day off, but it was horribly draining depending on how far back he wanted to go.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto stood in the sewer within his subconscious; he had visited this place every day for the past 2 weeks to ask for chakra so he could continue training without passing out from chakra depletion.

_**What do you want brat?**_ The Kyuubi asked in a frightening tone which had ceased to scare Naruto as he had visited many times and was beginning to enjoy torturing the fox.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about my bloodline," Naruto demanded. His answer was a resounding laughter which still kinda freaked out Naruto.

_**And why would I share my wealth of information? **_The Kyuubi said in a questioning tone.

"Don't flatter yourself; if you tell me, it'll show the world that you are still something to fear by seeing how powerful your Jinchūriki is," Naruto said. "And if you _don't_ tell me I'll find someway to cause you pain. I haven't figured it out yet but when I do you'll be in for a world of hurt."He had thought this over and over for the last week. _Time travel won't help me beat Neji, so maybe the fart fox has a couple ideas._

**Hey brat I can hear your thoughts you know right, fart fox… that's a new one. **Kyuubi thought back into his mind as he was weighing the consequences of telling the boy about his bloodline. He only knew a few things—he only knew one thing, but it was a very, very good technique.

**Ok brat, I'll tell you, but it's not because I like you, it's because I had to get stuck in such a weakling and it wouldn't be beneficial for me to die early.**

Naruto almost started jumping up and down but managed to keep his composure. "So are you gonna tell me or what?" Just as those words left his mouth he felt a tugging on his body, and he found himself somewhere else entirely: a white room which seemed to have no walls, no shadows, it just seemed to be. Before him he saw a mirror representation of himself doing a ram seal and focusing chakra all around his body, the image became unfocused and disappeared and his head was flooded with information on how to do it explained by the voice of Kyuubi.

**First you have to make a ram seal and focus the chakra all through your body. Then you think of time slowing down. You can move as fast as you like, you can run, walk, jog whatever. Too an onlooker it seems like you're moving at the speed of light when, to you, you're just walking. If you ran you could get to Suna and back before someone could blink. It eats a considerable amount of energy, but having your stamina you could maintain it for maybe an hour before passing out from chakra depletion**.

With that the explanation was over and he was sitting on the forest floor staring at the clouds once again.

"Ok, I have to try this," Naruto said to himself quietly. He noticed a leaf falling and decided to try this new aspect to his bloodline. Naruto quickly put his hands in a ram seal and focused chakra like hed seen himself do, his sole thought to slow time. He closed his eyes in concentration and he felt it begin to work as the concentration was put on standby, he could feel the slightest drain but it was blown away by what he saw.

The leaf he saw falling was standing still and the grass was unmoving. The trees that had been swaying in the calm wind had stopped; it was beautiful, nothing moving at all. It was so… so peaceful, Naruto walked up to the leaf and touched it gingerly and pulled into his hand. As he walked around he noticed a glint of light nearby. As he approached it, he noticed it to be a certain red clad ninja whom he decided to play a prank on to test his abilities, so he casually stepped beside him and crouched low exactly the same as him. Ready to scare the crap out of him he released the chakra concentration and waited.

Jiraya was hiding in a bush watching Naruto train, wondering what he did on his free time, he watched stupefied as Naruto made a ram seal then Jiraya blinked and he was gone before he could start making assumptions about a genjutsu or something someone started talking to him.

"What'ca doin?" Naruto said in a flat tone.

Jiraya literally jumped out of his clothes as he jumped into the air, as he settled back into his spot behind the bushes, giving Naruto a disapproving glare.

"What kind of crazy jutsu is that?" Jiraya asked, totally mind boggled.

"Oh, nothing, I might have told you if you weren't spying on me, but instead ill give you a hint: it'll be the key to my victory over Neji." Naruto wanted to tell someone, but who? Not Jiraya. Not Sarutobi just yet. He just couldn't bottle up all this excitement he had to tell someone…

Hinata! He could trust Hinata; she wouldn't tell a soul if he told her not to.

"Now I need to practice my new jutsu," Naruto said as he made the ram seal and went through the process of doing his new bloodline. Time slowed once again and he walked away again just to the edge of the clearing to see Jiraya's reaction, who he heard a few curses from, followed by some grumblings about blinking.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The next day Naruto woke up as happy as he had been in a long time. When he finished taking a shower he realized he didn't go back in time yesterday and he was exactly 1 week into his training in real time, but for him it had been for 1 month; he decided to put the time travel on hold for a while and let time progress on its own.

Naruto quickly left for the training ground he had been using for the past weeks, but on his way there he decided to have a little fun with the fastest ninja in konaha.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto stood not 3 meters away from the famous Might Guy.

"I challenge you to a race, Guy, from one end of konaha and back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, Naruto, your youthfulness is quite inspiring! I accept! You lucky, i just finished an intense battle with Kakashi!" Guy said equally as loud, giving Naruto a nice guy pose.

"OH and Guy, you might want to take off your weights." Naruto said a temping to give Guy somewhat of an upper hand.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can not, so what are the rules of this race?" Guy questioned.

"First we will have Kakashi take these two flags," Naruto said while pulling out 2 checkered flags, "and take them to the other side of Konoha. The rules are simple: you must take a flag from him, run back and stick it in the ground where you started."

"Why do i have to be the one to do this...?" Kakashi said grabbing the two flags and running toward the other side of Konoha.

"You realize challenging Guy to a foot race it useless, fate tells me you will lose," Neji said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wow fate talks to you too, that's weird it told me I'm gonna win," Naruto said with a shocked look on his face. Neji held his head high and walked away.

"Shall we, Guy?" Naruto asked ready to blow Neji's panties off.

"Ok, let's go! Good luck Naruto!" Guy said giving Naruto a smile which made the sun reflect into Naruto's eyes momentarily blinding him.

"Now on three, one, two, three GO!" Naruto was momentarily pushed off his feet as Guy rushed by.

Naruto watched as he disappeared out of sight and without the ram seal focused chakra throughout his body, and imagined time slowing. When he opened his eyes he could see the leaves standing still and Neji looking at him with his bloodline activated.

_You're not the only one with a bloodline, Neji. _Naruto casually walked over to Neji and pulled his pants down before running toward where Lee had bolted.

As Naruto approached Guy he patted him on the back; he was moving very, very slowly, but just enough to see that he was moving, Naruto bounded past Lee and grabbed a flag from Guy. Naruto ran back and pushed his sign into the ground and laid down beside it before releasing the chakra.

As Neji looked around he noticed that Naruto had disappeared; he couldn't even feel a chakra signature. As his senses caught up with him he felt a cool breeze in his lower regions, and looked around to see a blushing Tenten, when he looked down he saw his pants around his ankles. Blushing himself he quickly pulled his pants up wondering who had done it—he hadn't even felt them go down and nobody could have ever gotten close enough to do this, not even Lee.

As Neji looked around he saw a lazy looking Naruto not 20 meters away, watching the clouds with a flag put firmly in the ground beside him.

No, he must have cheated somehow; he couldn't have beaten Guy, he's the best, the fastest...

"So what's fate telling you now, huh?" Naruto questioned in a flat tone as he watched the clouds.

Neji's response was a few spits and spuders about how he'd cheated and that fate was never wrong.

After another minute Guy showed up looking totally winded. "That was an incredible race, Naruto! It seems the fires of youth burn brighter in you than me, but however did you beat me I did not even see you pass me." Guy said between deep breathes.

"Yes I would have to ask the same question. I didnt even feel you take the flag—it was there one moment and the next it wasn't" Kakashi added coolly. _Naruto Must have gotten quite a trainer for himself._

"You'll have to see during the finals, Neji will understand first hand what the depth of what I just did means," Naruto said before closing his eyes and slowing time. Naruto got up and walked over to Neji once more and pulled his pants down before walking away.

**A/N**

**Awe I did it again, this chappy was supposed to be #4 and 5 but as I said before, "What the heak lets give em another long one." **

-John Connery-


	5. Chapter 5

-Family air loom- chap 5

-Disclaimer- I'm working on owning Naruto, but until then, I own nothing. Soon guys, soon.

Naruto woke up the next morning dazed, he had used a lot of chakra yesterday, he had played a lot with his bloodline, he had had the time of his life, and he planned to do the same today. He also intended to visit Hinata as he hadn't in the past few days or weeks in his time.

Naruto walked around the village think about his next prank.

"Heh I know, I'll challenge Kiba to a rematch to see if this new power it'll help my fighting style. But first I'll go see if Jiraiya wants to watch me dominate for real this time." Naruto said, planning what he'll do, and how he'll approach him, pushing his fingers together manically picturing how he'll win.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Hey Jiraiya, how's the peeping going!" Naruto half-said, half- screamed into a low crouched Jiraiya's ear, he was crouched with a note pad and a pencil writing furiously almost making smoke. He was peeping through the flimsy bamboo fence that separates the two bathhouses trough a small and almost unnoticeable hole.

After Naruto's arrival and usual statement that was loud enough for all the people on the other side of the fence to hear, needless to say all the women left.

"How did you know id be here?" Jiraiya questioned, the blond teen had an uncanny ability to be able to know where he always was, and it was a big village.

"Lets just say a little frog told me." Naruto said in a jokingly, not realizing how stupid he sounded. Jiraiya sweatdropped.

"Ha, ha very funny." Jiraiya said in a sarcastic manner turning back to his 'research' to see a deserted hot spring, cursing mentally Jiraiya turned back to his pupil.

"I wanted to let you know I'm going to challenge Kiba to a rematch, I was here to ask if you wanted to watch when I beat him again." Naruto said.

"What the heck, sure, you already scared all the girls away anyways, but I haven't taught you squat other then summoning. What are you gonna do fart in his face again?" Jiraiya teased.

"Na I wont need that… What's to say that I haven't been training on my own,?" Naruto asked. O he was gonna take it easy on Kiba, then again if he loses he could always go back in time to before the fight and do it again and again and again.

"Ok, whatever lets go before you make a scene." Jiraiya said ushering Naruto out the door. Naruto quickly complied and ran ahead of Jiraiya.

As they walked down the dirt road Jiraiya received bows from people who after bowing, spit in Naruto's direction. Naruto brushed these off like a daily occurrence and Jiraiya couldn't help but ask himself if Naruto had really had such a bad childhood that the boy expected to be treated like trash. The nerve of these people, treating Naruto like he was the devil incarnate, wait no, even he would get more respect then Naruto. His response to the disrespect toward Naruto, was a wave of killing intent which sent most villagers to their knees.

_Was his life really that bad… I was supposed to be his godfather, was it really a good choice to leave him alone to grow up? Maybe if I would have been there he would have had a half normal life._ Jiraiya thought to himself, pitying the boy, and half blaming himself for all the wrongs done to Naruto in his life thus far.

Naruto and Jiraiya saw the Inuzuka compound becoming visible over the horizon.

They soon arrived at Kiba's clan compound where he asked the front gate guard to go get Kiba for him. The guard complied and returned with Kiba who looked surprised to see Naruto.

"Hey Naruto I was just gonna go out and challenge you to a rematch." Kiba said confidently as he approached the blond ninja.

"Sure you where, anyway that is precisely why I'm here, to challenge you to a rematch, you up for it?" Naruto questioned in a formal manner.

"Hell ya, you won last time on a fluke, now I'll show you how strong I really am, right Akamaru." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Shall we go to a favorite training spot of mine?" Naruto asked while giving Kiba a coaxing hand motion while disappearing into the blinding afternoon sun.

Naruto and Kiba stood parallel both ready to grab some kuni from their pouch if necessary, like two cowboys in an old western movie.

"Aren't you gonna make some kage bunshins or something?" Kiba asked , when he wanted a fight, he expected to have Naruto rush him but he seemed more… prepared.

"Na, I wont even need those to beat you, I'll just need one jutsu." Naruto said confidently, pointing at Kiba, _o this is gonna be so good, and fun, actually I'm gonna see if my shadow clones can slow time too but later._

" ya right you barely beat me with em last time, you couldn't have learned such a powerful jutsu in just a week!" Kiba retorted. He and Akamaru had a few new clan techniques up their sleeves. _He'll never beat me again._

"we'll see, sands of time, sand slow!" Naruto yelled, while the world around him became still, _o ya! I came up with a kick ass name, I don't think I'll beat him right away I'll just play with him a bit._

Before Kiba Naruto became a flash of yellow and orange, not a second later Kiba found himself hanging by his ankle on a tree.

Naruto became visible not 50 feet away with a smug look on his face.

"I thought you said you where gonna win, genius." Naruto said in a mooching tone.

"you just got lucky!" Kiba screamed back.

An on looking Jiraiya was in the process of picking his jaw off the ground, _yes! I didn't blink this time, but wa-was that the Hiraishin, when did he learn that? it couldn't be but what if, what if? _A foaming at the mouth Jiraiya thought to himself, _he will truly be the best student ever!_ Jiraiya sat back on his heals and thanked Kami for giving him the second generation of the Namikazes. He rested up against a tree behind him and decided to enjoy the show… wishing he had some popcorn.

Kiba quickly cut him self down and fed Akamaru a food pill, "now its on!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru got on top of him in the form of Kiba but more animalistic both with elongated fingernails and canines looking somewhat more… scary. Kiba and Akamaru started to spin both aimed for Naruto.

"Ok have it your way, if you don't want to give up fine by me. sands of time, sand slow!" Naruto said, time slowing to an almost stop before his eyes, _this still kinda creeps me out, but its soo cool!_ Naruto leisurely walked over to Kiba who was in mid spin, he was moving ever so slightly, Naruto redirected Kiba to aim toward Akamaru and vice versa, he then calmly walked away stopping where he had originally started.

When Naruto released the time slow he watched with satisfaction as Kiba and Akamaru collided. Akamaru turned back to his dog form after passing out from the collision.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba screamed running to his partners aid, Kiba easily awakened Akamaru, he noticed that he was limping, he had a slight concussion himself, both had various cuts and scrapes.

Jiraiya basically had a river of drool coming out of his mouth, _no its not the Hiraishin, its better, o the possibilities. The Hiraishin was a teleportation and was able to kill quick but Naruto is able to intercept and change the attack completely without anyone seeing more than a glint of yellow, I have to know what this is!_ Jiraiya was giggling like a school girl at the possibilities of this jutsu which Naruto called the sands of time thing.

"K man I give, your just to good but I will beat you, someday, its not that I'm being a coward, its not like me but that's all I had and now I have to bring Akamaru by my sis to get him looked at… but what was that you where doin, it was like a flash of yellow and orange then before I could blink I was tied to a tree I didn't even feel you touch me. wait are you some Taijutsu master like lee? I wana know how the hell did you aim me and Akamaru at each other. As far as I know nobody has ever touched the vortex and lived to see their arm another day." Kiba was totally confused, the last time he had heard of someone moving that fast was the fourth, but he didn't even think he was this fast, it was as if he had stopped time and moved within that state.

Naruto was listening to the bombardment of questions, in Kiba's weird way he was praising him in between the cursing. O he loved praise, he couldn't wait to see the smug look on the arrogant Hyuuga's face disappear and reappear on Naruto's when he won, o the sweet satisfaction it would bring.

Jiraiya tripped while getting up from his resting spot and rolled over to Naruto with a twinkle in his eye he laid face up at his students feet looking at his protégé with a new found respect.

"What was that." Jiraiya asked simply in a dreamy tone.

"O just something I've been working on for awhile, I just recently figured out this aspect of it." Naruto said trying to contain his laughter as he stared down to his sensei. O he was gonna love to show this off, he was gonna make those old farts we call council members piss themselves.

Naruto had decided it was time to show Sarutobi and Hinata, Sarutobi because he needed help on the history of his bloodline and he figured that 'the professor' might know a few things. And Hinata well because its Hinata.

After Jiraiya picked himself up he walked away with a far off look on his face, Kiba sulked off carrying his dog and mumbling about more training, which left Naruto to head toward the Hokage office. Naruto decided to run there but not in the old fashion way, the time travel way.

Naruto bolted through the village heading to the Hokage's office at the speed of light. Naruto approached the chunin guarding the doors and simply pushed them open, he walked down the hallways lit with warm afternoon sun gazing at the people frozen in time, he did simple pranks like facing people who where running down the hall with armloads of paper at the wall causing them the smash into it later on and piling a tall mound of people in the middle of the room, and other fun stuff like that.

Naruto soon entered the Hokage's office and sat down behind the old man who looked as if he was just pacing about his room. Naruto promptly sat down and took on a bored expression releasing sand slow, time caught up with the village who of which some thought they saw a glint of yellow cross their vision but quickly marked it as their eyes playing tricks on them. Several crashes where heard about this building however, Naruto smiled on the inside with grim satisfaction.

The Hokage saw a small sliver of yellow and orange cross his vision but instead of marking it off he looked around to see a bored looking Naruto, Sarutobi's pipe almost fell out of his mouth, _when did the kid get so fast, that was even faster then the fourth's Hiraishin at least then I could make out a small idea of where he was but this… this is interesting._

"Hello Naruto what brings you here?" the Hokage said not showing his surprise, at that speed he could easily take out anyone in the world, nobody would be able to react in time to do anything.

"My bloodline." Naruto said in a flat tone, he had expected praise from the old man, but he was full of surprises I guess.

"Your what?" Sarutobi said in obvious disbelief, Naruto sure knew not to ever let things get dull with his job.

"My bloodline." Naruto repeated.

"ok… so what is this supposed bloodline?" the third asked.

"I can't exactly show you one part but I can show you the one I know your trying to still figure out." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Ah yes, what proof can you give me you have this bloodline?" Sarutobi questioned.

"How about if I can take that cap of yours off, you give me a fair chance at evaluating my bloodline. Oh and old man..." Naruto said, _oh this is gonna be too easy_.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sarutobi answered.

"Don't hold back." With that Naruto waited for the old man to get ready.

"Oh don't worry you wont touch the hat, nobody has ever come close." Sarutobi said getting into his fighting stance.

"We'll see." Naruto muttered the time slow under his breath watching almost instantly as time slowed, Naruto casually walked up to Sarutobi grabbed his hat with little difficulty put it on and sat back down.

_That was very anti-climactic,_ Naruto thought sarcastically as he let time slow go.

Before Sarutobi could react he saw as a yellow glint came once again then disappeared, he felt a breeze pas over his head. Sarutobi looked around the room to find a blonde boy pretending to be asleep with the Hokage's hat on his head. Sarutobi sat there dumbfounded his mind working a mile a minute trying to figure this out… he decided to give the boy a chance.

"Naruto it seems you have given yourself a chance for a proper evaluation, seeing as how you took my hat." Sarutobi said.

"Really!" Naruto instantly perked up. Instantly breaking him from his stoic behavior.

Naruto and Sarutobi sat in two different chairs facing each other, the two had tea in their hands.

"So tell me Naruto can you do anything other then slow time?" Sarutobi asked the blonde boy sitting across from him, they had been talking for awhile now about Naruto's ability, he had told him all about the time slow. By now Sarutobi was thinking about how he would get to show off his new clan to the other villages, and also the bad news, is how it will sit over with the council he already knew Danzo would say to put him in root, he said that about everyone who had the least bit of talent, but what worried him was the others how he knew they would try to deny Naruto anything they had control over.

"I can go back in time." Naruto said, satisfied when the thirds pipe fell out.

"Really?" Sarutobi said trying to compose his properness. The five kage's had had a meeting about this a long time ago, about if they had anyone who could control time in anyway was to arrange a meeting for all the kage's to discuss what to do with this individual, and now he could see why, it was such an amazing power Naruto could make the best assassin ever, he could be the best ninja ever. Everyone had laughed at the prospect of anyone to be able to do something like that, even he had not believed it… until now.

"Well that would be impossible to test I think, but if you say so…" the third said slowly.

"Well I don't know anything else other then these two techniques, I was wondering if you knew anything more about it then me?" Naruto asked in a bored but interested tone.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you seem to know more then I, but if you'd like I could get you registered as a clan head?" Sarutobi said, wondering about the magnitude of the uproar about Naruto having anything special about him.

"Nah, not now but after the finals, I want to flaunt my power a bit to humble those council members." Naruto responded. Sarutobi relaxed slightly.

_If he plays his cards right he would make the council so much easier to talk to about his clan head instatement. _Sarutobi thought while lighting his pipe again, the third was not someone to flaunt his cards but something about this power made it almost unbearable not to, his bloodline was able to beat any and all bloodlines out of the water. _Grrr life can be such a bugger sometimes._

While Sarutobi was lighting his pipe Naruto was heading toward the door, giving a quick wave he slowed time midstep out the door acting as if he never concentrated at all, he sped out the solid wood front doors of the Hokage's tower.

After leaving the Hokage's tower he went strait to the hospital to visit a certain someone naruto released the time slow to ask to see Hinata instead of barging in. After receiving permission from the secretary he went strait to Hinata's room, Naruto opened the door the see Hinata reading.

"Good book?" Naruto questioned.

"Y-yes it is, surprised t-to see you n-Naruto." Hinata stuttered out, quickly putting her book away.

"Hmm, so how's it been going since I last visited it feels like forever" Naruto said, trying to make small talk, he had a queasy feeling in his gut hoping he wouldn't slip up and say something stupid.

"G-good I guess." Hinata answered.

"Good, hey your coming to see my match with Neji right?" Naruto asked trying to get this conversation going, the queasy feeling getting worse, he was thinking of how to get rid of it as it was quite unsettling, many things crossed his mind, stabbing himself in the stomach… no and ow! Going to the bathroom… maybe. Kissing Hinata, WHA ok where did that come from? Well… it's the least painful I guess, I might as well but only on the cheek…

"O-of c-course." Hinata stated quietly bringing Naruto out of his stupor at the right time for her, she didn't know it but she had awakened him at precisely the right time.

"Awesome, well I best be going, goodnight Hinata." Naruto said licking him lips nervously, before he turned to leave he bent in to give her a peck goodnight, at which point Hinata turned to bid him goodnight as well. As much to Naruto's surprise and to Hinata's delight their lips met, Naruto savoring the contact his thoughts lost in the soft touch of Hinata's lips. After what felt like forever they parted, neither knew why the other didn't simply jump away immediately, neither seemed to care. Naruto promptly gave Hinata a wry smile but before he could start stuttering out apologies Hinata was already passed out, away in her dream world where her and Naruto where together.

Naruto quickly left out the window looking at Hinata with a smile on her face with the setting sunlight reflecting off her flawless skin. He had really enjoyed today… especially the last part, he had just come to the realization that the queasy feeling was long gone, replaced by sheer joy.

Naruto sat in his bead thinking over the events of the past few days, so much had changed, for good and for bad. He had a lot to think over, a lot to consider, yes his new power was awesome but there had to be a catch there just had to, the kyuubi had said that he could only use the time slow for 60mins but in who's time? His, or real-time, he wasn't eager to find out either, and what his feelings for Hinata? It was to late to try and answer these questions now was time for sleep, eager to see what tomorrow will hold.

**A/N**

**Its been fun writing so far, next chap Naruto fights Neji!**

_-John Connery-_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Family Heirloom- chap 6- Acceptance**

-disclaimer- to put it plain and simple… I. own. Nothing.

**A/N- it will be explained, but I skipped 3 weeks real time but like 2 months Naruto time to go strait to Neji's fight.**

"OK, THE FIRST FIGHT, NEJI HYUUGA. VS. NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Genma exclaimed at the top of his lungs, getting the attention of everyone, despite most being here to see the fight between Sasuke and Gaara.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

There were bets galore going on in the stands, everyone except a select few voted for Neji, knowing he was going to win anyways to most it was a one sided battle, how could the village pariah beat the hyuga genius.

Jiraiya and Iruka where betting heavily for Naruto, getting odd looks from the other gamblers who where questioning if Jiraiya and Iruka knew something they didn't. but they shrugged it off seeing it as their gain.

-Meanwhile down on the arena floor-

This was the moment Naruto had been waiting for, he had trained for two months and had picked up a lot form the old perv. He didn't intend to just slow time and punch Neji and win, he intended to make him realize his worthlessness, he had a complete battle plan laid out and it all started with Neji talking about fate.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by Genma saying loudly, "START!"

As soon as it had begun Neji commenced talking, as Naruto thought he would.

"You should forfeit. Fate tells me you will lose like lady Hinata did." Neji said boring holes in Naruto with his eyes, he expected to see fear, to see anger boil within him, but what he saw confused him.

Naruto's laughter bellowed through the stadium for a few moments before coming too soft for people to hear, many thought he had lost his mind, or simply was trying to hide his fear, they would be wrong.

Naruto's expression went from playful, to murderous, killing intent rolling off of him in waves, with all the hate, all the coldness he could muster he pointed at Neji and said.

"Tell me Neji how do you know the fate of people?" Naruto questioned in a bitter tone.

"Well you're the dead last, you have no chance of beating a genius like myself, lady Hinata shared your fate and look how she ended up." Neji stated clearly, arrogance rolling off of him. Again he expected to see Naruto get angry, but he just stared blankly… before disappearing.

Naruto subconsciously slowed time to a max, he slowly walked up to Neji, pulled down his pants just to embarrass him a little. Then he took out a kuni and put to Neji's throat and releasing his grip on time.

There was complete silence throughout the crowed for the first time today someone could have heard a senbon drop. Naruto had seemed to be able to just materialize behind Neji whom of which had his pants around his ankles.

Neji was surprised to see Naruto just disappear, he started to look around aimlessly trying to find Naruto, questioning the method he had used to disappear, first he thought genjutsu but wrote that off as Naruto wasn't smart enough or well trained enough to use those. Before he could continue his train of thought he heard a whisper in his ear

"Don't underestimate your enemy and let them get behind you. Or they will kill you" Naruto said softly in Neji's ear, a little bit of malice hidden behind the words.

Up in the stands, the people where in a uproar trying to change their bets, except a select few who sat down whit smug looks on their faces.

"hey guys, how did Naruto move so fast?" Sakura asked the group in front of her hoping to get a answer. _Is this really Naruto?_ She asked herself.

"I-I don't know?" was the general answer among them. Too much in shock to say anything else.

The Kazekage/Oruchimaru was cooking up a plan in the back of his mind, still determining the worth fullness of this Naruto brat, he had fought him in the forest of death, he couldn't move so fast then.

Back on the arena floor, Naruto slowed time again as Neji was turning around, at normal speed he was moving quite fast, but to Naruto Neji was moving slower then he could see. Smirking Naruto walked back to the place where he had started, and released his grip on time.

"Ready to fight or do you want to give me another lecture?" Naruto asked coolly.

At that instant Neji charged, but tripped when he realized his pants where around his ankles, with his heart underwear there for all to see. Many cackles where heard about the crowd. That didn't help Neji mood.

"You are within my range, 64 PALMS TRIGRAM!" Neji screamed, after pulling up his pants, he let his rage get the better of him. Not thinking about the significance of Naruto being able to pull down his pants without even him knowing.

Naruto slowed time slightly, something he hed learned to do in the past weeks, using different amounts of chakra to control how slow time became, an example of this is if he pushed a lot of chakra into it he would basically stop time, and if he pumped just a little he would slow time a little.

Naruto watched as Neji's chakra saturated hands neared at a slow pace, Naruto raised his hand and focused chakra into his index and ring finger and lightly pushed his hand away doing the same with the other hand coming at him. Naruto heard Neji say slowly.

"TWO PALMS!", "FOUR PALMS!", "EIGHT PALMS", Naruto's and Neji's hand where blurs, "SIXTEEN PALMS!", "THIRDY-TWO PALMS", "SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" After a painfully long wait it was over, Naruto had avoided each and every hit much to everyone's surprise, mostly hiashi, he was for the first time in his life, speechless not being able to come up with words to describe his amazement.

_Nobody has ever avoided all 64 palms. No one. Maybe I have thought wrong of Naruto._ Neji thought as Naruto, still standing clammily where he had started was smirking.

"Neji I'm giving you one chance to forfeit." Naruto said.

"Never, I will not lose to someone a low as you, my pride will not allow it." Neji said, getting into his fighting stance.

"ok your loss, I was going to play with you a little, but I think ill finish this quick, don't worry I'll still make sure it'll still hurt… a lot." Naruto said, before Neji could say anything more Naruto held his hand up looking toward Neji with nothing but hate in his eyes.

"wind spear!" Naruto screamed for dramatic purposes. As he created a spear made out of wind, his hand gripping it as if it where real. Naruto threw it as hard as he could, it barreled toward Neji at incredible speeds.

The only thing Neji could think to do was the kaiten his ultimate defence, he started spinning wildly creating a blue shield around him. Many people in the audience watched in awe, not only at Neji's technique but how just before Naruto's wind spear hit Neji it exploded into a wave of wind knives, any who hit Neji's kaiten exploded on contact but the ones that missed created small craters and deep gashes in the wall behind Neji. Inside Neji was happy he had learned kaiten or he would have just been a smear on the wall.

_**Flashback no jutsu!**_

Jiraiya was surprised to say the least, he had just a week ago shown his student the wind spear, it was a wind affinity jutsu that allowed you to throw a spear made of chakra, it was effective if it hit home. As he had shown Naruto, it could easily cut right through a tree, but it rarely did hit right on as it was easy to avoid that was why it was only a c-class jutsy. But in a weeks time he had gotten rid of the variable of avoiding it by making it explode into hundreds of wind knives that ether exploded or did serious cutting damage. He could tell this by the damage dealt on the training ground, but how did he do it?

They had worked on Naruto's wind affinity for another week before Jiraiya had shown Naruto wind spear. Jiraiya had expected this to just be something for Naruto to work on in his free time but Naruto was full of surprises, in a week Naruto could split a waterfall with wind chakra all by himself. He had mastered his affinity to a degree as if he had been working on it for a month at least, so Jiraiya figured he would show Naruto a few useful techniques.

Naruto was drained laying in the middle of the field, bloody and cut repeatedly. He had created a knew jutsu in one and a half months, he had not only expanded on the wind spear he had created another jutsu one just as powerful as the wind spear, he had had to go back in time countless times to get this finished but it was over he had completed his goal.

_**Flashback no jutsu over!**_

Naruto released his hold on time and watched as Neji spin came to an end, Naruto was surprised that he had used something like that, he had expected to win with just that, Jiraiya even couldn't avoid it without using his special spine hair thing jutsu.

_I guess I'm gonna have to use that jutsu…_ Naruto thought, as he started walking toward Neji stopping time and walking behind him, then letting it go, then he proceeded to repeatedly throwing wind knives at him trying to get him distracted so he could use that jutsu.

Neji wasn't having fun, at all. Naruto kept on disappearing and reappearing somewhere else, throwing wind knives at him. For the 10th time Naruto appeared, this time with a smirk on his face, he coked his arm back, all Neji could see was a shimmer of an outline of a giant mallet, at least 20 times bigger then Naruto for a split second before having to go defensive.

Neji started to spin again, at the same time Naruto swung his arm colliding with Neji's kaiten, the two jutsus fought for dominance over on an other. After a few minuets Neji couldn't hold his kaiten any longer, he was drained.

Finally Neji started to slow down and Naruto's mallet slammed into him causing him to fly toward the wall at amazing speeds, when Neji hit the wall there was a sickening snap heard, he slumped over nearly unconscious a huge crack in the cement wall where he had hit.

Neji had several broken bones, how had Naruto beaten him he was the dead last, he had beaten the genius but how, fate had told him Naruto was to lose.

There was complete silence in the stadium for the second time today, except for a few whispers. Jiraiya beamed at his student, as well as Iruka. Many of Naruto's friends where slack jawed at what happened, what happened during that month? Was the basic question amongst the crowed. All that was heard was a shuffling of feet as Naruto walked toward Neji.

The barely conscious form of Neji saw Naruto walking toward him the waves of heat distorting his figure.

"See Neji fate does not control us, it doesn't run the world, you can run your own life unless you let fate control it. You might have thought fate made your father die, that it was his fate to die. It just happened, stuff happens because it does not because it has to. Ha, I might be the dead last, but I'm still gonna be the Hokage someday." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head a weak smile crossing his face.

The last thought to cross Neji's mind before allowing darkness to consume him was, _thank you Naruto_.

After Neji had been taken away the crowed broke into cheers, Naruto smiled and waived putting on a toothy grin and waived to some people in the cowed he knew. After he had finished taking in the praise, Genma announced Naruto the winner.

Naruto didn't know I but Oruchimaru had taken a bad interest in him. Also most of the council members where coming up with excuses as to why Naruto was able to beat Neji, very bad excuses at that.

The next fights where very boring compared to Naruto's and Neji's fight, Naruto hadn't taken interest in watching, instead he decided to take a trip to his subconscious, yay!

Naruto was once again in the sewers of his mind, standing in front of the two golden gates that held back the most dangerous being in the ninja world.

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked bravely.

"**what do you mean brat?"** kyuubi answered in a hostile tone.

"There always has to be a catch, there's no way I can slow time with no consequences, it cant be that simple." Naruto continued. Ignoring the kyuubi's hostile tone.

"**ahh, your smarter then I thought, ill give you that, what's the catch you ask, well that's simple. What do you think you do when you slow time?" **kyuubi asked.

"Well I slow time, and make it easier for me to move around." Naruto answered back, why would the kyuubi ask that?

"**do people age when you stop or slow time?"** the demon continued.

"No." Naruto said slowly.

"**correct, do you age when time slows?" **kyuubi pressed on_**, If he has a brain he'll figure it out in a minute.**_

"no, if no one else ages then I don't either." Naruto said confidently. Shifting from foot to foot.

"**can everyone else slow time as well?"** kyuubi said, getting annoyed.

"No…"

"**well then do you still age?"**

"I don't know, why is it always riddles with you?" Naruto said getting annoyed as well.

"**let me put this simply enough for you small brain to comprehend. You. Still. Age. If you use you're your bloodline too much you end up being much older then your comrades. Now be gone!"** kyuubi said in a booming voice.

"Wait no I have more questions!" Naruto screamed while being pushed out of his subconscious.

Naruto seemed to stir in his sleep, slowly wakening, his eyes fluttered open to see everyone around him pressed up against the railings almost falling off.

The position of the sun had changed, it looked like it was late afternoon by now. Slowly getting up his legs creaked and groaned as he stretched like a cat, stumbling over to the railing he saw his teammate, Sasuke, with his arm plunged deep into a dome of sand. Numerous spikes shot out, almost making Sasuke Swiss cheese.

An ear splitting screech was heard, instantly waking Naruto from his drowsy state, wiping tears from his eyes, Naruto watched as a huge demonic arm shot out toward Sasuke almost crushing him, he leaped away instantly narrowly avoiding another swing of the arm.

Before another attack could be sent toward Sasuke, Naruto and all the other ninja present felt a genjutsu being cast on the area, a chorus of "KAI!" was heard throughout the stadium.

As if someone had pulled a trigger, all hell broke louse.

There where kuni flying, jutsu being cast, sending dragons and tidal waves everywhere. It was easy to see konaha had been betrayed, by sand and sound.

In a panic Naruto slowed time and made 200 shadow clones and gave them the command to kill any sand and sound ninjas, they had 10 minutes to do so as he didn't want to lose too much chakra. He Personally approached Gaara and his team, and built a protection wall around them that he had been shown to him by Jiraiya, as he didn't want to kill anyone he knew, he left a note with them explaining the situation. And besides, he knew that Gaara was a fellow Jinchūriki, and did not wish to get close enough to him to see what effects his bloodline had on him.

_**Flashback no jutsu**_

Naruto was almost out of chakra he had 5 minutes to take down three targets all in different parts of konaha that Jiraiya had set up as a test for him to see the extent of his resourcefulness, he couldn't do it in 5 minutes, maybe he could try doing two shadow clones, and sending each to different parts of town, just maybe it could work.

Naruto made the hand seal for shadow clones, before he could second guess himself two puffs of smoke appeared, when the smoke cleared two Naruto stood before the original. Naruto pumped his fist in victory before speeding toward his target, _so I can do jutsu while time is slowed eh?_

_**Flashback no jutsu over!**_

All the clones sped off in different directions, killing with little effort. The real Naruto took off to see if the old man was in trouble. When he arrived at the frozen form of the third Hokage he realized trouble was an understatement. The old man had as if of some miracle gotten himself stuck on the roof parallel to the kage box of the arena, the Kazekage was across from the old man but something told Naruto that wasn't the Kazekage, in the end it didn't matter who it was, he had to save the old man and that was that. On the roof there where four people all sporting sound headbands in each corner or the building, it looked like they where doing some kind of jutsu. A purple field was extending from both sides of each member.

After a minute of thinking he determined it was a barrier made to keep the two men in and the rest out, as to not aide the Hokage.

Naruto calmly walked to the first of the four it was a big guy, knowing what he had to do, he pulled out a kuni and said a small prayer before slicing the mans throat noticing that no blood came out, a thin line appeared on his skin but that's all. Naruto walked to the next guy who had six arm's and was in the middle of doing hand signs with each pair. Naruto once again said a small prayer before lodging his kuni into the back of his neck killing him instantly.

Naruto then walked over to the guy with two heads, _why does this guy have so many freaks as his body guards?_ Naruto asked himself as he walked up to the deformed man, he then preceded to slit his throat like the first man after saying a prayer like before. Naruto then went to that last of the four, a girl, not deformed in anyway, but an accomplice to trying to kill Sarutobi none the less. Naruto said a much longer prayer for her then the rest, then killed her by slitting her throat and stabbing her at the base of the skull, making sure for it to be as painless as possible.

A feeling of regret still there Naruto walked over and stood beside the old man destroying all his clones he saw that they had stopped the invasion coming at the north walls and had found in a clearing in the forest that had many people in the middle of summoning two what looked like snakes. His clones had quickly and skillfully killed all the summoners and all the attackers within the walls of konaha, and three quarters of the invading force outside the walls.

_Well at least my village is safe_, Naruto thought as he was forced to release his time slow because if he held it any longer he would likely pass out from chakra exhaustion. Finding no need to slow time any longer he let time return to normal, as soon as that happened, for the second time today…

All hell broke loose.

Much to Naruto's guilt geysers of blood erupted from the sound four's throats and other parts of their body's , each falling in a lifeless heap on the rooftop. The barrier dissipated instantly. All his clones poofing away as well, returning all their memories, further adding to his guilt.

To say the least, all watching where shocked how had this boy of 12-13 defeated the most feared ex-konaha ninja's personal bodyguards, ya he looked as tired as hell but he had done it, he had completely ruined Orochimaru's plans, he had done more then anybody could have imagined. He had single handedly stopped an invasion, which could have been the demise of the mighty village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto was ready to drop, even with his major reserves he was completely drained, he was having trouble even standing, he hadn't known the clones, while using his bloodline would drain so much chakra. He was in a very bad potion if someone where to attack him, he was powerless, venerable, he would leave the rest to old man Hokage.

The old man caught on faster then everybody else, he knew what Naruto had done, he also knew that the boy didn't have any chakra left, he gave Naruto an appreciative nod and a warm smile. _Now back to the battle, I still have my old student to take care of, I can get him while he's distracted._

But before the old man could make a move, Oruchimaru lashed out at Naruto in a blind rage pulling his sword out of his mouth and instantly impaled it through the boy's stomach it emerged beside Naruto's spine, it was a clean cut trough. _That's what you get for interrupting my plans, and to think I was going to recruit you,_ Oruchimaru whispered.

Those words meant nothing to Naruto, a sad smile crept up on his face, _at least I'll die protecting the people I hold precious._ Naruto thought as his vision started to fade, he felt the numbing sensation of the poison spreading through his body.

In a last pit effort Naruto pulled all the remaining chakra he had and tried to activate his bloodline, the poison was to far along, he was too weak. He took one last look at the people around him and let the darkness take hold.

**A/N Hello everybody, yes I know its been awhile but my computer charger cord completely went hay wall and well technology can be a pain sometimes, next chap may or may not be the conclusion, send me a review telling me if you want it to be the end or not, or would you rather leave it up to me?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**

_-John Connery-_


	7. Chapter 7

**-Family Heirloom- chap 7- Greif – **

Disclaimer- "Hey Kishimoto do I own Naruto?" John asked. "No, no you don't…" came the reply.

- Well there you have it.

-ONWARD-

Naruto's funeral was a sad one for sure, more people showed then anyone thought, then again he had saved the village, he had saved the lives of countless shinobi and villagers.

Everyone cried, even the skies wept for Naruto. To an onlooker it was as if he had rain on his face but the slightly jerky motions showed that even the hardened Hokage was crying. At least he would have been if not for the kyuubi interfering at the last moments of Naruto's life. (Got you!)

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto suddenly jerked foreword in his seat, he started patting all over his body to make sure this wasn't a dream, and with a sigh of relief he started to remember his current situation. _That was a close one, so, Lets see, seeing how much chakra I had left and what time I had gone back, I have just beat Neji, great. And my chakra reserves are at max, even better._

Naruto leaned back and waited, for he had about 20 minutes before the invasion begins, so he decided to pay kyuubi a visit, he had a plan.

Naruto was once again in his mindscape, he had questioned time and time again why his mindscape was such a dump, he came to the conclusion that he'll never know. Naruto approached the giant golden gates that held the demon at bay. "_Kyuubi I have a plan"._

"_**Good for you, brat. I should put that on the calendar, Naruto's first thought, I can see it"**__. _Kyuubi answered sarcastically.

"Y_our such an ass!"_ an annoyed Naruto answered.

"_**Bite me… so what is this plan of yours?"**_ kyuubi asked.

"_Well seeing as how last time I tried saving konaha, I died, I figured that if you helped me make the clones using a bit of your chakra I could defeat Oruchimaru as well or at least tie him up."_ Naruto explained.

"_**Not bad kid, fine I'll help, now leave me be!"**_ kyuubi said before forcing Naruto out of his subconscious.

Naruto seemed to stir in his spot as he was coming back to the land of the living. _Good 3 minutes left I still have time._ Naruto's eyes turned to slits and he developed a small barely visible haze of red chakra as the demon within gave him his chakra.

Naruto slowed time precisely when he remembered everybody falling asleep; he instantly made 200 shadow clones that went to work finding this culprit.

Minutes later one of his clones found a anbu making hand signs, when unmasked it turned out to be Kabuto, Naruto tried too pass it off as he had also figured it out, but he was wearing a sound head band proving he was the enemy.

After that was dealt with, Kabuto was tied up, and the Naruto clones transported all the non shinobi at the stadium, and in the town, to a disclosed location in the forest.

Naruto ran to the Hokage's box and tied the Kazekage to his chair with an amazing amount of ninja wire which he put a jutsu that makes it 100 times stronger, (something jiraya taught him) so he wouldn't be moving anytime soon, and to top it off he taped a piece of paper on top his head saying.

_Dear old man,_

_This isn't the Kazekage, it's your old student Oruchimaru, I have seen through his disguise, let's just say I've seen him take it off at a different time period that didn't end well for me._

_-Naruto- _

_A.K.A- next Hokage._

_P-S- Burn after reading. I want to keep my identity unknown._

After that he went back to where Gaara and his team where and proceeded to repeat what he did last time, still wary of getting to close to Gaara.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto and his clones proceeded to kill any enemy shinobi except the group of genin including Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, he didn't know why but he couldn't get himself to kill them, and seeing as the sound four didn't need to die this time around he just tied them up and threw them in the most secure holding cell with an attached note saying,

_Dear Ibiki Morino,_

_These four people here are accomplices in the attempted murder of the third Hokage, they are the personal body guards to Oruchimaru, and if you have any questions ask the Hokage._

_-Anonymous-_

Naruto stood on top of the stone face of the fourth Hokage, the world stood still in front of him as he surveyed his handiwork. He had saved the village with nobodies notice, sure he didn't want anyone to know right away but when he became a clan head the word would leak out that he had a bloodline that makes the precious sharingan useless junk. _Oh this will be good; I can see the look on Sasuke's face when he realizes that the sharingan isn't so great._ Naruto thought, feeling a little queasy from chakra exhaustion.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When time caught up with the world a lot had changed, first the stadium was empty, second there where a lot of bodies, third Oruchimaru was pissed today the least.

All people could do was stare when they looked at their surroundings, all the ninjas looked like wide-eyed idiots, their mouths agape. It was unbelievable, it was a wide spread homicide, they had nothing to say it was just wasn't something you see on a daily basis. It felt like a nightmare to most.

"What are you doing? I am the Kazekage, release me!" Oruchimaru wailed, it was visible that he had lost this battle before it had ever started, he didn't even stand a chance._ How did this happen, it was as if… well there's nothing to even compare this too. Well it was as if everybody had just died…_

The Hokage gave a quick look at the note suck on Oruchimaru and instantly understood, he did a small Katon jutsu and burned as instructed. He then proceeded to give a smile to Oruchimaru, he apologized and began untying him, and little did Oruchimaru know that this was a disguised plan.

_Ha, that sentile old fool still thinks I'm the Kazekage, you really have grown too old for you job, well at least ill get my revenge as soon as he finishes untying m… uh,_ Orochimaru's train of thought was interrupted because while the 'old man' who was untying him had slipped out a kuni and stabbed him in the heart so hard that the tip was lodged in the stone seat behind him. The kuni used was coated in a incurable poison which was classified to everyone in the 5 great nations, as a result Oruchimaru was not immune to it. The Hokage had that kuni always ready if an assassination was required as it took 1 minute to kill the person.

A warm trickle of blood ran down the chair into a small pool that had started not seconds ago, his body was numb, a sign that the poison had worked. The life was leaving Orochimaru's eyes, his skin getting paler if possible. He looked into the weathered and sad eyes of his old sensei, Oruchimaru didn't glare, he didn't yell or curse him to hell, he closed his eyes, and smiled, not a deceiving smile but a genuine warming smile.

Now what would cause such a thing you might ask, Oruchimaru was remembering, remembering the times he had spent with the old man, they had laughed, cried and he had grown up under him. He had come to respect him, in a way, not just him but his whole team.

_Jiraya, Tsunade_,_ I probably wont be going where your going but I hope to see you again sometime soon…then maybe I can forgive you for all the hardships I put you through… _those where the last thoughts of Oruchimaru the sennin, many would say that it was out of character for him to die so gracefully but many also say that in the last moments of your life, your true self comes out.

The Hokage looked broken as if killing Oruchimaru broke his heart even after all the problems he had caused. But Oruchimaru was still his student and a bond between student and teacher is a special bond indeed. He let out a sigh of relief he had been holding for years.

The Hokage looked over the empty stadium, _maybe Naruto will take my hat someday, he seems to have done more then me already, he has saved my peoples blood today, a favor I can never repay. I'll have to reward him somehow and I think I have an idea. I also have a feeling that I'm going to have to make a public announcement._

Many would think looking at the carnage that leaf had been attacked and it had been a long and bloody battle, but not one soul was lost, at least any from leaf.

To say the least everyone was confused, how had this happened, how had everyone just died, all in the same fashion, a kuni slit across the throat, some thought that a god had saved them, kids thought that there was a super hero looking out for them. The truth wouldn't be accepted, who would believe that a 12 year old boy had killed over 1500 people effortlessly.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Meanwhile Naruto was back home sleeping like a rock, he was drained to say the least, but not dead which is a bonus. He didn't want the other people of Konoha to know he saved them, not that any villager would believe him anyways. He would have to do with the praise of the few precious people that know his secret.

His conscious was heavy, he had killed not just one but thousands of people, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to kill himself, but he couldn't he had people to protect, he had to become Hokage. In his dreams he saw the people's faces, calm and collected, they didn't know, they couldn't even defend themselves, they just crossed over with no memory of how they died.

In his dreams he crawled up into a ball and wept, he couldn't do anything else, the souls of the deceased by his hand surrounded him asking why he had killed them, they had done no wrong yet, and they had hurt no one so why had they died? His only answer to them was that they where going to hurt people, they where going to harm his precious people, they where going to harm him. He told them he had seen into the future, he had seen them kill. His words did nothing to ward off their anger, they yelled and wined about how _they_ could not see the future, repeated how they had done no wrong and didn't deserve to die.

Like an endless wave they showed Naruto their families, their past and the future they had wanted, as every story was told his heart broke. When the people had stopped they started ripping at his body in anger, they ripped him to pieces, his body a blood splatter on the ground, his head remained untouched, but Naruto watched as his body was destroyed. He knew it wasn't real but it felt as real as it gets. One man leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Now you feel our pain" his voice was dead and emotionless, but those words broke the last bit of soul he had, with that all the ghosts faded away.

Naruto shot up in his bed, he got up shakily and walked over to his bathroom, when he saw his reflection, he could see streaks running vertically down his face, leaving salty paths where he had cried during his dream. His pajamas where soaked with sweat and his eyes where slightly silted, and his fingernails where elongated.

As he turned around to go to bed he knocked the glass holding his toothbrush and it shattered on the ground, Naruto held his ears and screamed as he fell to the ground, why had it been so loud it was as if Sakura had screamed at the top of her lungs in his ears. Wait no he would have been bleeding from the ears if that was the case, but no matter it was still a close second. Naruto slowly came around and stood up, his ears still ringing he picked up the shards of glass, on the last piece he cut his finger, a steady stream of blood coming out of the wound he cursed and went to pick it up again successfully but noticed that his cut had completely healed, no scar, _what the hell is up with me tonight?_ Naruto thought as he marveled at his finger. Sure he had fast regeneration but this was crazy.

Putting it off to figure it out tomorrow, he stumbled back over to his bed to see it completely burnt, Naruto wrinkled up his nose at the smell, finding it particularly strong, evil chakra radiated from the bed, Naruto was shocked, how had this happened, had he done this?

Once again Naruto was too tired to think and put it off till tomorrow, instead he decided to sleep on the futon. Naruto slowly shut his eyes, hoping that the dreams went away to let him get a few hours of blissful sleep. He laid there a few more minutes before letting darkness take him till morning.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto awoke with a start in the morning, he didn't know why but he was interested to see the village's reaction to what had happened yesterday, he got up shuffled over to his small bathroom and brushed his teeth and tried to comb his hair in a vain effort. He quickly ate then put on his cloths, he then preceded to lock his door and go meet his team at their training ground. He walked down the street with a glowing smile on his face, some still looked wryly at him but it didn't faze his mood, as he walked at a brisk pace toward the meeting spot.

When Naruto stepped into the training ground he was surprised to see it void of life, no kakashi but that's not a surprise, but the weird part was that Sakura and Sasuke where absent as well. When he approached the three logs set up at the far end of the training ground he saw a yellow piece of paper stuck to the center log with a shuriken it said,

_Dobe,_

_Sensei, Sakura and I left for a meeting with the Hokage, he is going to brief us on what the hell happened yesterday, it was a mandatory meeting for all ninja so we couldn't wait, but that's your problem. If you get this, head to the mission hall that's where we'll be._

_Your superior, Sasuke._

Still having a prank up his sleeve he scratched out superior and put in, arrogant Uchiha. Laughing, Naruto tore the paper off and decided to show Sasuke his handy work, he then headed to the mission hall as instructed, and he already had an idea of what the old man was going to say.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"I have gathered you all to discuss the events yesterday, we have confirmed, with much help of Ibiki's, that sand and sound where planning to over throw me and destroy our village, we obtained this information after a few surviving enemy shinobi where interrogated." Some people had shocked looks on their faces, "Now that does little to tell you how they where defeated, after talking to the person in question he told me to keep his identity under wraps until he tells me otherwise, now I will tell you that he is a shinobi of our village and is in this room." Many mummers where heard, "Now as to how he did it, I and a few others are the only who know but it will be revealed in time, to ease your curiosity he did it with the help of a bloodline one that has not been seen in the shinobi world for millennia and is the only known wielder of this great power. Until then let us celebrate our fortune of having this person on our side and let us remember what had happened yesterday could have been us if not with his help. You are dismissed" Sarutobi said with a smile on his face, he expected to see them all leave, get up and leave, but no they all sat there like lost puppies. Then like something snapped, all their hands went up. Just then Sarutobi knew he was in for a long afternoon.

"SO YOUR TELLING US ONE MAN DEFEATED 1500 CHUNNINS AND JONINS?" one person shouted. With that question half the hands went down.

"Yes, as I said he had extraordinary abilities." The old Hokage said simply.

"NOT EVEN A SANNIN COULD DO THAT, HEAK EVEN THE FOURTH HOKAGE COULDN'T DO THAT!." A woman added on, a few more hands went down.

"You're probably right." Sarutobi said simply again.

"IF WE HAVE SOMEONE SO POWERFULL IN OUR VILLAGE WHY DON'T WE KNOW?" two people said in unison.

"Deception is a ninjas greatest tool you know… if you knew word would get out about him and other countries would get assassins after him" The Hokage stated in a teacher like way.

"I LOOKED AT THE BODIES, IT LOOKED LIKE THEY DIED IN WHERE THEY SAT AND IN ALL THE SAME WAY, A KUNI ACROSS THE THROAT!" a short man in shinobi wears said. 50 hands went down.

"Yes you would be correct, they all died the same way, and if it's any conciliation they didn't feel a thing. It happened to fast." The old man said emotionless. Much to his dismay there where still a hundred or so hands still up.

"WAS IT SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sakura yelled, more like screamed causing all the people around her to cover their ears, curse, and then say something about a banshee. All the hands went down. It looks like that was the general question.

"No more questions, I said you where dismissed." The professor said in a steely tone daring them to counteract his word. He had had enough questions, but he had a feeling that that was the wrong question to finish on.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"SASUKE SAVED US ALL!" A group with Sasuke riding on top like a king where cheering and chanting his name. No when Sasuke was questioned about if he had saved them he said, quote, "What other bloodline could be as powerful as the sharingan? After all I am the last Uchiha." The people would expect nothing less from the great Uchiha, who would ever thing the dead last could save the village?

While Sasuke was off getting his ego a perm, Naruto was getting his favorite food at Ichiraku's secretly celebrating his victory.

"What are you so happy about?" Ayame questioned, she had her elbows on the table and her hands at either side of her face, and she had a warming smile on that tended to be contagious as Naruto got one himself.

"Oh nothing just having a good day." Naruto said digging into his ramen again, as he ate the Sasuke group went by; Naruto got up momentarily and stopped eating so he could go slowly down the group because he needed to ask Sasuke a question.

"What are _you_ celebrating?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Dobe, you didn't hear, I saved the village." Sasuke said with a voice that was drenched with arrogance.

"What, you saved them from running out of emo freaks?" Naruto knew what he was actually talking about. But decided to make a retort instead.

Like Naruto thought he would Sasuke jumped down and charged Naruto with a Chidori in hand. Naruto side stepped him easily and with speed he didn't know he had, he then slammed him in the ribs hearing a few snap and grabbed his shirt then floored him into the ground making a small crater, Naruto bent down and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"_Your arrogance weakens you; if you saved the village how did the dead last just beat you? I know your lying because it was me who saved the village not the Uchiha princess."_

And with that Naruto disappeared into the darkness leaving a whimpering and angry Uchiha.

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry this took so long to update and sorry it had no Naru/Hina but this was kinda an aftershock chapter, next chapter will be Naruto trying to become a clan head, and more Sasuke and Sakura bashing. (Sorry to their fans, well at least Sasuke's because Sakura doesn't have any.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Heirloom- Chapter 8**

- I don't own Naruto, that's it, that's all.

-Alright guys, sorry to all my readers, I know this chapter was late coming up, like epically late, but something happened in my family and my old computer like literally blew up so I had to wait a while to get a new computer. Also with all that's been happening, I couldn't motivate myself to write. But things have started settling down so I should be able to write more often, I hope my writing hasn't gotten worse so ill try my best.

Thanks.

-ONWARD!-

The hokage had a dilemma, not like choosing between chocolate and vanilla ice cream, no he was deciding weather to go to his counselors about making Naruto a clan head or not. See the only thing he could figure was that the villagers haven't calmed down yet from the chunin exam massacre as it continues to be a topic of interest. So to bring the fact that Naruto has a bloodline now would cause uproar nobody would believe that he had actually saved them all. While if he baited his time, the chance of Naruto getting accepted as a clan head would be much higher. But still a hard choice none the less.

Naruto was walking down the street with his head held high and not a care in the world. He had saved the village, he wasn't happy that he saved the villagers, he was happy because to save the village from an invasion that could have taken the lives of his friends, meant he was quickly on his way to becoming a Hokage.

Outside of his thoughts Naruto was actually on a quest to find Jiraiya, but so far it held to no avail, although he had a good idea of where he'd be. It wasn't actually a hard thing to figure out, what place in Konaha had the most women, better yet bathing women in a very easily… watchable place?

Naruto walked into the local hot springs looking for an old guy with white hair, and a red robe, giggling like a sasuke fan girl. He seemed to have hit the jackpot. He was secretly crouched in front of the flimsy bamboo fence between the men, and woman's side. Doing what you all think he's doing.

"Hey Jiraiya I have a question!" Naruto screamed from across the spring. He needed someone to help him with his newly discovered power, or rather to test it on him.

"Why must you always interrupt me when I'm busy?" Jiraiya asked crossing his arms and sitting on the ground like a spoiled brat.

"Tis the fate of a pervert to be interrupted when being pervy!" Naruto said in a teacher way, all the while with a big toothy grin on his face.

"Ya, ya whatever, so what do ya want?" Jiraiya asked, amused by what Naruto said.

"I wana show you a cool trick I invented, and see if you knew anyway to expand on it." Naruto said while walking out the door ushering Jiraiya to follow, so he did.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jiraya and Naruto stood in a training ground far outside of Konaha facing each other, so Jiraiya decided to break the silence. "So what's this new jutsu of yours?"

"Well it's kind of complicated, but it's only something I can do, it's like a sub power to something else, you'll find out soon enough." Naruto said trying to avoid telling the man, he didn't know why but he didn't want him to know… yet.

"Alright… well show this sub power then." Jiraya said suspiciously.

"Here let me show you, stand over there by that rock face and try and dodge this kuni." Naruto said pointing at a vertical slab of stone.

"Ok…" Jiraiya mumbled out, walking to where Naruto had instructed, he shouldn't have a problem avoiding a thrown kuni no matter how fast he can throw it, he is only genin, isn't he?

Naruto picked the first kuni that came to hand in his pouch, he focused on it, infusing the metal with the third type of chakra inside of him, first being blue, second being red and the third golden, the time controlling chakra. He pulled back his arm and threw the kuni as hard as he could.

Jiraiya saw the kid throw the kuni but as soon as it left his hand he couldn't see it anymore. _Where the hell did it go… whoa that was close!_

A kuni flying several hundred miles per hour sliced through Jiraiya's ear and went into the stone behind him. "What the hell? I didn't even see that thing, or even feel it hit my ear!" Jiraiya said from the spot where he landed on the ground.

"I told you to dodge it, or better yet, try and stop it, now ill do it again but take it seriously." Naruto said taking another kuni out of his pocket.

"Alright I'm ready." Jiraiya said getting into an attack stance. Just to see Naruto start walking away. "Hey where you going?"

"Well if you're going to have any chance of stopping my kuni I'm gonna have to be quite far away." Naruto yelled from over his shoulder, not caring to turn around. He stopped walking at about one mile away holing up the charged kuni taking his time aiming his throw at Jiraiya.

If you blinked you'd miss it, was the only thing Jiraiya could think after narrowly avoiding Naruto's torpedo kuni, you could kill someone with that from a couple miles away. Before they could throw a long range jutsu you'd be dead. It was an amazing technique, it really was, now how could he improve it, add lighting, maybe an explosion on contact, make it home in on a chakra signature so he couldn't miss. No that wouldn't work he might hit a fellow ninja. _I've got it!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Sorry it took so long Naruto, but I've figured something out for you!" a very tired looking Jiraiya screamed while running toward a little blond boy. "it's a complicated seal but maybe you could make several copies of it." He handed Naruto the small slip of paper he had been running through the village with.

"Oh, thanks a lot pervy sage, but what does it do?" Naruto's words trailed off as he got lost looking at the intricate lines on the paper.

"Well after it's activated, a hard jolt to it will make an explosion of lightning, frying everything within 20 meters of where it hits." Jiraya explained proudly, hoping to see a look of awe on his student's face he saw on of confusion.

"Hard jolt?" Naruto questioned, "What do you mean? And how am I supposed to throw a slip of paper a long distance?"

"First you wrap the piece of paper around the hilt of your kuni, secondly a hard jolt as in throwing the kuni hard, and hitting something to stop the trajectory completely. Clear things up?" Jiraiya explained in a half hearted tone, then he saw it the look of awe he had been waiting for.

And before he knew it he was wrapped in a huge bear hug from a little boy.

"THANK YOU! You have no idea how much this is gonna help me!" Naruto exclaimed, slowing time and running at full speed toward his apartment to make copies of this seal.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto and the third sat across each other in a proofed room blocking all ninja arts, sounds and seals. Why for all the security, well because they where talking about Naruto's bloodline of course.

"So how does this new aspect to your bloodline work?" Sarutobi asked taking a long drag on his pipe waiting for an answer.

"Well if I had to explain it, it's that I infuse my chakra with an object, like a kuni or shuriken, and when I throw it time speeds up for it, but everything else slows down." Naruto took a minute to collect his thoughts before he kept on going, "Depending on how much chakra I put into it determines how far and how fast it goes, so if I pour a lot of my special chakra into it, it ends up going hundreds of times faster then a regular kuni. This makes this the best technique for let's say… assassination, and just for combat in general"

"Yes very useful indeed, so does it only work with kuni and such or does it work with anything, like let's say a playing card?" Sarutobi questioned, holding up an ace of spades and handing it to the boy.

"I'm not sure I haven't tried it before." Naruto said while taking the offered card. Focusing hard Naruto pushed as much gold chakra as possible into the card, seeing it glow for a moment he thought he would give it a try. Holding the card up he proceeded to throw it horizontally at a bush in the corner of the room. Without much effort it cut through the shrub as if it where made of rice paper. Both the boy and the withered hokage stared in shock at the perfect cut in the plant , this could be a useful tool Naruto thought, he could write the explosive seal on the card, put a sharp metal rim on it and it would be deadly. He also noticed that the card flew just as good as a shuriken of a kuni he would have to look into this.

"You truly are an extraordinary ninja Naruto, nobody deserves a bloodline as powerful as you Naruto." Sarutobi said with a warming smile on his face, ruffling the boys hair he sent him on his way and the hokage sat down for a afternoon of civilians complaining about there life and how they need money and what not.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto stood in a field just outside of Konaha, he was beaten and bloody, and as ninja it tended to happen often. Now to the curious onlooker it looked as if Naruto had gotten into a fight with a stack of papers and lost, but the reality was that he was actually training.

_How did I get it to work last time? Every time I do it now the card explodes in shards of paper flying fast, and it hurts. If it hadn't been for the Kyuubi id be dead right now._ Naruto thought and thought, but to no end had he figured out how he'd done the card trick in front of the hokage. And would those cards be ever useful! Kuni weigh a lot and gravity affects them a lot more then a simple card, and he could carry more of them at one time. But it all mean nothing if he can't do it more then once, but what's time travel for other then practice?

But he was much in need of a visit to Hinata, she had an affect on him others didn't, she filled one of the gaps in his life, the need to love someone. Yes, he had decided that he liked Hinata, he liked her a lot, and something told him she felt the same, oh for example fainting when he gives her a hug.

Well now he was off to visit Hinata taking a pit stop at his apartment to wash all the blood off his clothes and skin. He intended to show Hinata his powers tonight, and had an experiment he wanted to try before he met up with her. He slipped into some casual clothes he had gotten just yesterday. It was a green short sleeve shirt with a black and green camouflage trench coat. The coat was full of hidden pockets and was made of decisively strong fabric, capable of slowing a kuni to where it was non-lethal. his pants where of the design of basic ninja pants, they where camouflage as well, it was also full of pockets, containing a deck of cards, kuni, shurikan and the basic ninja wire.

Well it was casual attire for a ninja I guess.

Anyways, Naruto once again stood on top of the cliff he had come to know very well, he had a rose in his hand, if this experiment went right he would give it to her, in due time. He swan dived off the rock face in an almost poetic way.

Naruto felt his heart beating hard, why did hew have to do this again? Oh, right to get enough golden chakra to go back in time he had to threaten his life somehow, and this just turned out to be the most convenient method.

Naruto pictured himself standing in that field all cut and beaten up, he felt a huge tug on his stomach and the pain that followed. Looking at the rose he had in his hand all the while. Naruto found himself much more tired and feeling dirtier as well, he lifted up his hand to see the rose gone, letting himself frown deeply he began to try and figure out how to get this to work. He just had to, it meant the difference between protecting his loved ones and not.

_Back to square one I guess_

But the was going to visit Hinata anyways, he needed a brake from the training.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Hey Jiji!" Naruto yelled after the battle hardened hokage, "do you know where I could get playing cards bordered wit metal and sharpened?"

The hokage stopped in his tracks, he knew why the boy wanted this done, but where could he get this done? "Try the forge, but you night not want to go as yourself if you know what I mean?" the hokage said with a wink before turning around and continuing his walk through the village.

_I already was heading there, but the old man has a good point. Hey, if I go as sasuke I could probably get it done for free too!_

Naruto quickly transformed into sasuke and sped across town toward the billowing clouds of smoke that could only be made by a forge.

When he arrived he was greeted by wide smiles, smiles that sickened him. Why did they have to treat the last Uchiha like a princess? What was so special about him, he's just and emo bitch who cant even wipe his ass without someone's help.

"What brings the honorable last uchiha to my humble shop?" the old man at the counter said in a praising tone while doing a half bow to Sasuke/Naruto. Naruto pulled out his desk of cards and laid them on the table.

"I need you to make these into metal, with sharpened edges, as I am going to be using them in battle." Naruto said in a flat tone, trying his best not to hurt the withered man for his selective kindness.

"Ovecourse, here let me show you one of my secret jutsu, I learned it while I was in steel country on a mission, it is the ability to turn anything into steel, to a certain limit ovecourse." The old man said while writhing the hand seals on a piece of parchment. "It is a very consuming jutsu, and depending on how much chakra you put into it depends on the quality of the steel you make. Oh, and I've tried this with other metals, and it doesn't work trust me, only steel."

Naruto took back his cards and took the scroll from the outstretched arm of the retired ninja. "Hmm…" Naruto tried not to say thank you so just bowed his head slightly and walked out of the store, on his way out he heard the old man say with what sounded like a smile.

"Always a pleasure to serve the mighty uchiha, use that jutsu to your advantage, not that you need it!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto and Jiraya stood before the hokage both stone faced, not knowing what the hokage was gonna say.

"Gentlemen, I have a favor to ask of you two." The hokage said smoking his pipe.

"Ask away old man!" Naruto said, loosening up a bit.

"Well at the request of the council, you have been asked to take a trip to sand to make sure that they are still holding true to the newly remade treaty, and to make a log of all the bloodlines in the area. You never know when that'll come in handy." The hokage finished with a long drag on his pipe, savoring the taste.

"Well don't you have a sand representative here, who does that for you?" Jiraya questioned, seeing a gap in his logic.

"Yes ovecourse, but its more of a security measure, better to have the word of a Konaha ninja, then one of a person who could be hiding something to protect there home village." The hokage reasoned.

"I still don't understand but alright, we'll leave tomorrow at sunrise." Jiraya said seeing the hokage nod he ushered himself and Naruto out.

"Wait Naruto stay behind I had something else to ask you." The professor said from behind his desk motioning for Naruto to sit down.

After Jiraya had left the hokage began the explanation of the real motive behind the mission. "I did some digging for you, and found that the last known person with a bloodline similar to yours lived in sand. Now its up to you weather you want to tell Jiraya or not, and see what you can find about you clan. Good luck, be sure to fill me in when you get back."

The look of joy was blatantly obvious on Naruto's face; a shout of thank you was heard before Naruto rushed to his apartment to pack for his mission, of which, he was very excited for.

**A/N **

**Sorry again for the delay, Hope you liked it if you want to drop a review or some constructive criticism feel free, maybe I'll update more 'wink', 'wink' anyway,**

**Thanks for reading,**

_-John Connery-_


	9. Chapter 9

**-Family Heirloom Chap-9-**

**Disclaimer: **No, don't even go there…

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the millionth time, what he wasn't used to going to suna at normal pace, it seemed like a lot longer.

"NO, and stop asking, god your like a baby, now shut up and keep walking!" an irritable Jiraya said. Turning away from the boy he crossed his arms and walked ahead.

He wasn't mad at the boy, no far from it, he was just mad that the counselors had sent him, one of the sennin on a petty peace mission. Why couldn't he be doing something… more worth his while? But no use complaining now, they where close anyways.

They walked for awhile in silence before Naruto couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sensei, I have a question." Naruto said, in a less whiney tone.

"If it has to do with how long till we get to suna then I'm not answering. But anything else is fine." Jiraya said from over his shoulder, expecting the kid to go oh and just for get it. He didn't know how wrong he was.

"Well it's actually a question about a bloodline; do you know much about bloodlines?" Naruto asked. He knew what he was gonna do, he was going to tell Jiraya but go about it carefully, he needed to know, so he could help him search for his clan history in suna.

"Yeah ovecourse, im an information gatherer, I tend to know quite a bit about bloodlines, any in particular you want to know about?" Jiraya said looking at his student inquisitively.

"Well have you… ever heard of a bloodline that can… control time?" Naruto said half seriously, deciding not to look at Jiraya as he talked, not wanting his eyes to give anything away.

"Uhh that's a tuff one, the stuff I do know about it are classified known only to the hokage, but I can tell you that I gathered all the information I have in suna the place where we just happen to be going." Jiraya said holing his chin in a thinking matter, "But why the question anyways, it's a very rare bloodline only 4 people ever known to have it…" Jiraya lectured, he scuffed his wooden shoe on the dirt road. What harm could it do to tell his student? How could he use the information for bad? After all he is just a genin…

Meanwhile Naruto was trying oh so very hard to come up with a reason why he asked,_ I don't think it through enough I guess…_ just as Naruto opened his mouth to give Jiraya the best answer he could come up with he was stopped by Jiraiya's hand.

"Now listen to me, im gonna tell you some classified things alright? If anyone finds out I told you ill be in a lot of shit ok?" seeing Naruto nod he continued. "Seeing as how you're just curious about it I trust you to keep this to yourself?" receiving another nod he pressed on. "Now the last person known to have this bloodline was a friend of mine actually, she did have a child but no one knows who it is… or was, she also had a husband but ill get to who that was later." Jiraya said seeing that Naruto was just about to ask, "Not many knew she was married but very few people…one of those people being me. The extent of her powers where unknown even to me…" Jiraya was stopped mid sentence.

"Wait so the last person with this bloodline was a girl? Well then who was it?" Naruto interrupted.

"I was getting to that give me a second, wait did you eat sugar or something you seem really excited?" Jiraya asked giving Naruto an odd look; Naruto shook his head and decided to stop talking... and jumping in the air, "Ok as I was saying this woman had a… signature jutsu, which involved her moving faster then humanly possible. Now, she did this with her bloodline, but she didn't want to reveal this talent to the public. So she came up with a… lets say a decoy jutsu. Now for years people have been trying to do her jutsu but have been… unable, because to do it you have to have her bloodline. But her husband, being quite the genius invented his own jutsu after hers. One that could be used by anyone, now his jutsu was considerably slower then hers but still amazing none the less."

Jiraya paused to check if Naruto was still listening, and to his surprise he wasn't only listening he was treating every word as if it where gold. So he continued, "Now this last part, its-its very important that no one, but me, and you know this. Not even your best friends can know, alright? Ok well the one thing that gave away to people that she was using her… Special jutsu was that her eyes turned golden when she used it, and when she moved she left a trail of yellow behind her as a result of her yellow eyes, her husband's jutsu had somewhat the same effect but was because of his strikingly yellow hair… now when I say her eyes turned yellow I mean her whole eye, not just her pupil, her eyes turned totally gold… it was quite a sight to see you could say" Jiraya said, shrugging he put his hands in his pocket and looked at the never ending desert in front of him.

_There that's how ill prove it to him ill focus my gold chakra into my eyes!_ Naruto screamed mentally.

"So who was she anyways?" Naruto asked trying to hide his excitement about his recent discovery.

"She was our beloved fourth Hokage's wife…" Jiraya said solemnly, remembering painful memories of his past.

At that moment Naruto stopped for two reasons, one because well if the fourth had a wife who had his bloodline and it could only be passed down through family, it meant only one thing… he was the fourths son! _So not even Jiraya knew my mom was pregnant, I know the fourth died but what happened to my mom?_ Naruto thought, feeling as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, he finally knew who his parents where!

The second thing was that something moved in ground below him, and only ninja can hide underground.

Naruto collected as much chakra as he could muster and slammed his foot into the ground with all the force he had in him and did a back flip 50 feet back. Instantly all the sand exploded outward, the result was an 80 foot deep crater with a ducks ass in the middle.

"Ohhh you just picked the wrong time to spy on me! Not a good idea to ruin a very happy moment of my life" Naruto said crossing his arms from where he stood.

Sasuke got up and dusted himself off, "What could you the dead last, do to me the mighty uchiha, the holder of the most powerful bloodline in Konaha? I dare you to try and hit me, and then I will show you the power of the sharingan!" Sasuke said… his ego said, while activating his bloodline.

"Did you hear everything we just said?" Naruto asked calmly. Slightly adjusting his stance, incase Sasuke came after him first.

"Yes, yes I did, and I will tell the hokage and the consolers that Jiraya told you classified information, and then I'll get you both kicked out of Konaha for good." Sasuke said smoothly, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Good I hopped you had heard that, now I can pound you till you forget it. Now lets see how the last uchiha holds up against the last Namikaze" Naruto said turning on his bloodline and rushing toward Sasuke, but the gold eyes and the flash of yellow was not lost to Jiraya who stood looking dumbfounded unable to process this revelation. _I knew he was the fourths son but didn't think he would have inherited his wife's bloodline! Now I know why where going to sand, Kushina's father and mother lived here. Ahh so that mean the old man knows… hmm._

While Jiraiya mused about the possibilities of having Naruto as a student, the fight (that was rather one sided) before him was lost to his mind.

Naruto pumped gold chakra throughout his body and seeing time start to slow he walked toward Sasuke planning on knocking him down a notch.

Sasuke saw a faint hue of gold surround Naruto; he was surprised the dobe could even do that. But he saw a flash of yellow cross his vision then nothing…

"The uchiha are renound… yes but to me not for their eyes, or they're looks, or even there fighting style, but they're arrogance." Naruto said in a chilling voice that sounded much too powerful for a genin. Letting that hang in the air for a second he continued. "You may disagree, but how can a clan be famous with only one member, when the only one left has no honor, no respect, the uchiha _**where**_ a great clan. You just happened to get there name… I say the uchiha aren't much of a clan, all that's left is a orphan with a superiority complex… Now look into my eyes and tell me who's are more special?" Naruto said from behind Sasuke, slowing time yet again he appeared behind the duck ass as he turned to see where the voice had come from.

Grabbing his shoulder he whipped him around and stared into Sasuke's eyes. Fear is what Naruto saw in his eyes, but what Sasuke saw what much more horrifying.

He saw two golden eyes, ones that looked as if they had seen everything, been everywhere, and it scared him. He got lost in his eyes felt like they where sucking him in They made him feel small, worthless, as if his life was but a whim of Naruto's. That feeling would forever haunt his dreams. He would never admit that it scared him, nothing scares Sasuke, so he smirked and said… or tried to say, "What is that supposed to scare me or something?" but instead, his face sort of twitched and he said a sentence of gibberish before passing out.

"What a worthless piece of, Ahh you know what, whatever he's not worth it." Naruto spat, he walked up the sand dune and walked over to Jiraiya, who was finally returning to the land of the living.

Seeing the state of the uchiha he looked at Naruto whose eyes where turning back to normal, but Jiraya saw what he needed to. "What did you do to him?" Jiraya questioned.

"I toyed with him a bit before he passed out… it was kind of anti-climactic, you know?" Naruto grunted examining his handiwork.

Naruto and Jiraya both shrugged before walking along leaving the uchiha to die or wake up and head home, both where rooting for the first choice. "So what else do you know about my bloodline?" Naruto asked casually, sighing mentally after seeing nothing but sand on the horizon.

"Well let's see, what you can do already?" Jiraya asked, sighing mentally as well.

"Well I can do…"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Wow well the only thing Kushina showed me, to show to you, that you don't already know is a time wave…" Jiraya paused for dramatic affect.

"Well what is it pervy sage?" Naruto questioned enthusiastically. Cringing ever so slightly as he took another step in the scolding hot sand, _jeez this sand is hot enough that I wouldn't be surprised if it all melted into glass._ Naruto thought, mentally cursing that he didn't buy the shoes with thicker soles.

"Well you gather as much of you special chakra as you can and do the signs boar, tiger, snake, monkey." Jiraya said making the signs as he talked. "And release it while standing close to someone or something, here try it."

Naruto did as told and copied Jiraya.

Jiraya watched in amazement as Naruto was enveloped by a golden haze of yellow, Naruto carefully did the hand signs that Jiraya had shown him. He was amazed by the skill Naruto had over his bloodline, it was the same, no better then the control Kushina had had. _This bloodline is truly an honor to behold, but I better tell him of the effects of using it too much before he does himself harm._

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration focusing on taping into his chakra he felt it surge through his body, doing the hand signs he had been shown he noticed that his gold chakra was sucked from his body violently causing him to double over in pain. _What's happening _Naruto thought, getting a mouthful of scolding sand. When he opened his eyes he saw that everything had slowed, but then why the hand signs? He thought about it but decided to play a prank on pervy sage for no reason. He calmly walked up to him noticing that he was completely still, but what could he do in a desert as a practical joke? He decided the a fire jutsu at his feet would melt the sand into glass and trap him. More complex then pulling down his pants yes, but funnier as well.

Naruto started making the hand signs for a fire jutsu but was stopped as Jiraya put him in a headlock, "now let me explain what you just did with your bloodline." Jiraya whispered in Naruto's ear, the boys answer coming in the forum of a nod seeing as Naruto was still trying to get over the initial shock of a moving Jiraiya.

See all you thought you did was slow time for you, but what the hand signs do send out a wave of chakra that can slow time for other people as well. Understand?" Naruto shook his head in agreement, now realizing how awesome this new power is.

_This is how ill show Hinata and the old man my power, I-Ahh!_ Naruto fell again to his knees in pain, his eyes and head burning in excruciating pain. Releasing the jutsu he passed out, blood dripping from his mouth, ears and nose.

Jiraya cursed from where he stood, _I see, he's been using his bloodline way too much… well at least where close to suna cause he will need a medic and fast. _Jiraya picked up Naruto and slung him over his shoulder, pumping chakra into his legs he took off towed the sandy village.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Wha-where am I?_ Naruto's eyes flittered open, his arms coming up to protect his eyes from the bright sun. Looking at the rest of his body he saw that he was in a hospital gown. _What happened... all I remember is a lot of pain then nothing._

Naruto let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, after realizing where he was. He sat up slowly feeling a bit lightheaded, he spotted Jiraya sleeping in a chair by his hospital bed.

"Hey, pervy sage wake up!" Naruto half yelled, he twisted his body and swung his legs over the side of his bed, cringing slightly at the soreness in his legs and arms.

"Wha-what? Oh your up, how do you feel?" Jiraya asked, whipping his eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"Im sore but that's about it, what happened?" Naruto stretched like a cat before whipping his own eyes.

"Well I was going to tell you a secret about your bloodline before you demonstrated it for me." Jiraya said while standing up and walking to Naruto's side. "Your special chakra, the gold stuff, it's a very potent chakra, and the more you use it… the more it poisons you." Jiraya said solemnly. Shifting slightly feeling uncomfortable whit the look Naruto was giving him.

"Well what about the Kyuubi can't he do anything about it? I thought he was supposed to heal me!" Naruto questioned trying to grasp any remaining hope.

"No, because this is a chakra based poison, it affects your chakra system. And the Kyuubi can only heal chakra poisoning with his chakra." Jiraya said off handedly, while dusting himself off, "Which surprisingly isn't as potent as your time chakra. Now come on lets start our mission."

"But! Wait what does this mean? Will I die if I keep on using my bloodline?" Naruto said worriedly, throwing on his clothes in the process.

All Naruto got in response was a hand motioning him toward the hall. _Jeez this sucks, looks like ill have to start training my other jutsu now,_ Naruto thought with a frown.

**A/N** hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing my story, sorry this chappy didn't have much humor, but ill make an honest effort to add some next time I'll try as hard as I can to get the chapters out as soon as I can but im starting grade 9 in a week so expect delays, anyways thanks for reading, (oh and as a side note, in this time period Naruto is in Jiraya had not seen Naruto up close while using his bloodline)

_John Connery_


	10. Chapter 10

Family heirloom Chapter 10

"Wind Hammer!" Naruto screamed, lifting his hand up the air around his hand shimmering in the shape of a giant mallet. Violently sweeping his hand in a downward axis, his enemy doing a back flip away surprised by the shear amount of power behind that hit, not even waiting to imagine the damage if that would have hit him.

"Good but try harder gaki, you need to know how to use these without your bloodline!" Jiraya exclaimed jumping out of the way of a wind bullet,_ I can't keep dodging these forever he will eventually get me._

"Now my turn!" Jiraya said while doing the signs for a finishing move that can't be countered with wind.

Naruto watched Jiraya with a calculating glance; his throat bulged to unimaginable size before black oil exploded from his mouth rushing toward Naruto at a very hasty pace.

With only seconds to think Naruto decided to put to use a jutsu he had copied from sasuke, more or less he just took the concept of his grand fireball jutsu and put his own twist on it.

"Dragon breath: incinerate!" Naruto screamed, a stream of blue/black fire erupted from his mouth, the outcome was as expected.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning" Naruto said in a raspy voice wincing at the pain in his throat.

"What the hell was that brat! Good god, stop inventing jutsu, its getting really annoying!" a slightly singed Jiraya said in a annoyed tone. _When that jutsu hit my oil it didn't even cause a huge explosion as I had imagined… the oil just kind of… evaporated._

"Yeah… I don't ever plan on using that jutsu again, it hurts my throat… *cough*… a lot." Naruto said in a voice that sounded a lot like he had been smoking for many years. "Jiraya I have a question…"

"Yeah gaki?" Jiraya said, dusting himself off.

"You never answered when I asked about if using my bloodline would kill me… I need to know." Naruto said, shifting from foot to foot, he wanted to know… but at the same time he really didn't. Figuring that training was over for today he started to walk away from the training grounds and head back to the hotel. Turning he motioned to Jiraya to follow, seeing him nod Naruto kept on walking, waiting for an answer.

"Well uhh kid… I really didn't want to burden you with that information… hey wait up!" running to catch up to Naruto, he fell into step with him and continued, "But since you asked you deserve to know…" Jiraya took a deep breath to collect his thoughts, "It does eventually kill you… if you use it to much it will. But if you don't use it every day your body will eventually reabsorb the poison… you know that saying 'with great power comes great responsibility' Naruto?" Jiraya asked, finally looking at the boy, seeing him with a determined look on his face he let a smile grace his face _you will go far my boy, you wont even let death slow you down._

"Yeah what about it?" Naruto asked, not seeing the relevance. Giving Jiraya a funny look he kept on walking, the town coming into view.

_Ok maybe I was wrong, he's just too stupid to understand he might die… that's the last time I give him credit where it's apparently not due._ "Oh my god! Never mind, your to dense to get it." Jiraya exclaimed, bashing Naruto over the head as they walked through the hotel door.

"Why do you have to be so *yawn* confusing pervy sage? I mean I got what you said bout my chakra poisoning me but… the r-*yawn*-est I don't ge…" Naruto dropped like a stone, not even realizing how tired he was, as soon as he hit the bed he was gone, not even being able to finish his sentence.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, surprised that he stopped mid sentence, "You knucklehead, you don't even realize how much chakra those jutsu use up…" Jiraya tucked Naruto in and went to sleep as well, his last thoughts before he went to sleep where, _sorry I left you alone for all theses years Naruto, it was better for us to meet later in life, trust me ill make it up to you._

Unbeknownst to them, someone had been secretly spying on Naruto and Jiraya all day, and watched the current scene with disgust, _ill have much to tell my master…_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Time skip: 2 Weeks.

"Master, Master!" came the sound of an unknown voice, the only back ground noise being water dripping to the floor and if water could sound menacing, this water was proving to be menacing.

"What is it Raejen?" a clam voice responded to the running messenger. A shadowy outline of a man appeared out of the darkness, seeming to be made of shadows himself.

The sound of wood hitting stone floor resonated in the massive open room as the man walked closer, awaiting the arrival of the now slowly jogging messenger.

Bowing to the mysterious figure just out of the ray of light in the middle of the room he began explaining, "Sorry for being so loud master, but I did as you asked and was spying on Naruto as a potential recruit. I hid and followed Naruto and jiraiya where training and during there mission, they where doing some mock fighting to make Naruto more battle ready during the trip, and I noticed a few times that Naruto used some…" Raejen took a minute to calm himself, "Weird chakra, it looked gold to me, and he was also using some very high level wind and fire Justus. Of which even the likes of jiraiya had trouble avoiding." Not hearing an answer Raejen started to worry that he had said something wrong. "Master Danzo?"

Danzo's one eyed face materialized into the light, followed by the rest of his bandaged and broken body. "Very good Raejen, and by your report would you recommend Naruto to join our forces?" Danzo said in a strong yet calm voice, "and did you happen to hear anything Naruto and jiraya said?"

"I'm sorry sir, I could not hear any of their conversation, though they seemed to have talked quite a bit… I was too far away most the time, there battle was quite a large affair, I worried for my own safety by getting too close… and yes, based on my report, I would highly recommend Naruto as being on the top of our recruit list, he seems to have immense talent." Raejen shifted in his position, he had been walking all day, and his feet where really starting to bother him.

"I see… Did anything else eventful happen during the supposed peace mission?" Seeing Raejen nodded his head no, accepting his grunts answer, he continued. "You are dismissed, and again, very good Raejen." Danzo melted back into the darkness; _I have plenty to think about tonight… plenty indeed, if he is attached to jiraiya to firmly, I may never be able to recruit him…_ _That's enough for now, I must sleep, and besides, I have someone else in mind… someone who has something I could really use for my personal gain._ Danzo limped to his room quietly, as quiet as you can be with a cane on stone floor. He thought until he passed from consciousness to the land of the dreaming. _Much thinking indeed….._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

*****Yawwwwwwwwnn!* _Wow, that was the best sleep I had in a long time! It must have been the trip over the last two weeks, took a lot out of me, nice to sleep in my own bed though..._ Naruto stretched as he walked toward his Restroom, almost tripping over all the clutter on his floor. As he walked about his room, slowly wakening, all he could hear was birds chirping and the rustle of Saturday early-risers outside.

"What beautiful weather!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular, as he took a look from his bedroom window.

Deciding that he wanted to see what new smells would greet him today, he opened the window and was greeted with hundreds of delightful smells, the smell of fresh made ramen being the most recognizable. Instantly running for his hazardous pile of clothes in the corner of his room, he quickly put a pair of clothes on, determined to not waste another minute of this beautiful day!

"A bowl of Misu Ramen Please!" Naruto yelled to the old man behind the stand, who smiled as he handed one he already made for him. "How did you know?" Naruto asked, clearly surprised by the old man's preparedness. Naruto was already lost in his food though, so he wasn't that keen on getting an answer.

"Oh Naruto… you come here every morning and order the same thing, why would this morning be any different? Oh and that reminds me, I should go and get another bowl, seeing as how you are almost done the first! Haha." The Ramen man ran to the back of the food stand to grab another bowl, It's a job in itself to keep up with Naruto's insane eating habits.

After eating another seven bowl's of Ramen, Naruto could finally begin his day. "*Belch!* Oh man am I ever full!" Naruto exclaimed as he pushed the curtain/door aside. Where to next? Well to find the old man Hokage ovecourse! Naruto bolted down the street toward old man Hokage, getting a few yells and curses as he raced between crowds.

"Hokage! Old Man!" Naruto screamed as he materialized behind the Hokage, He had so much to tell the professor. "Old man your getting slow, you sure you don't wana just give me your hat and call it even?"

"Gee boy! You're going to give me a heart attack one of theses days! I'm glad your back, how was your mission, I see that you got back quite late last night. And I think seeing as how your bloodline works, no one if fast then you" The Hokage said with a grin, masking his surprise, _I'm glad you got home safely Naruto._ The Hokage thought with a smile as Naruto recounted the events that happened on their trip there.

"But anyways! After our battle, jiraya and me went back to the hotel and crashed for the night. The next morning we basically just walked around town, and we eventually came across the town hall. We where warmly greeted, jiraya explained our being there, and they welcomed us and said that there resources where at our disposal. So we thanked them and went our way, later I was thinking about my real mission." Naruto paused a minute to recollect his thoughts, and continued. "and I thought, 'Hey you think they may have some records I could read about my bloodline…' So I high-tailed it back to the town hall, and met with the Kazekaze, and asked him if he had a library on bloodlines. He said that they did, but even he was not at liberty to let a foreigner in. But he did provide me with an alternative." Naruto was stopped by the Hokage's hand. _Man what now, I was just getting started!_ Naruto crossed his arms and grunted, all this achieved was making the Hokage laugh.

"Naruto Please, I didn't ask for a Blow by Blow account, just resume it for me, I need to go for my late morning walk. _I love the boy to pieces, but sometimes he can be quite a handful._

Naruto's frown quickly turned back into a toothy smile, "Sure thing old man, well basically, he sent me to an old woman of the village, who has a great deal of knowledge on bloodlines, I was also told that she is quite proficient in the art of puppetry. Oh I remember her name, it was Granny Chiyo… I think… Anyways she helped a lot, it took awhile to get her to agree to tell me a bunch about my time Bloodline, but in the end, she did." Naruto said with a nod of his head, feeling satisfied that he had resumed it pretty well.

"Wait Naruto, how did you get her to tell you?" The Hokage inquired, _last I heard, she wouldn't talk to anyone about the past, or really anyone at all._

"Oh did I leave that part out?" Naruto questioned, getting a nod as his answer, "Well it was on purpose cause I wana leave something for you to think about." Naruto winked at the old man and walked out of the office, glad he avoided looking stupid. He took a second to stop by the Missions center, as he had a plan to work on something soon, but sadly didn't have the money for it. So he went by and picked up a few Chuunin level missions, but only ones within city walls. As those where the only Chuunin level missions available to him.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Kami I hate Manuel labor! _Naruto said as he dug his shovel into rocky ground, what was his job again? To dig a trench for a farmer who lived in the agricultural part of Konaha. (A.K.A Rich part of town) _Why was this a Chuunin rank mission? Oh that's right, cause the old bat that lives here has a bunch of money and can afford to pay a Chuunin to do this. Hey wait! Why am I doing this myself? I could make a bunch of clones to help, could get this done in a fraction of the time!_

"Hey boy, Er… Boys! You don't look like Chuunins, why am I paying for a Chuunin when I don't get one?" Akane yelled at the group or dirty Naruto's, she was old, but could still make her voice carry quite a distance.

One of the Naruto's paused to consider the question, "Your right we are not Chuunin, but we can still accept Chuunin missions within city walls." The Naruto yelled back, pleased with his answer, he went back to work, "Almost done! Then we can head back to ichiraku for supper!" Getting a round of applause and a few 'Whoops' and 'Woohs' before they all went back to work.

"Oh okay…" Akane yelled back… feeling slightly stupid, not knowing who she was talking to, so she headed back inside to get some tea. _An odd pack of boys, good workers though. I wonder why they all look the same…_

_3…2…1… Done! Yes finally, I'm starving!_ Naruto mentally cheered, he dismissed his army of equally dirty clones before throwing down his shovel, he then ran toward the large barn style house to tell Akane that he had finished. "Akane? You here?" Naruto said as he opened the front door, dusting himself off before he entered the house, as shoveling for so long had left him quite dirty.

"Yes Naruto? Have you finished already?" seeing him nod in reply she continued, "Would you like some tea? You look like hell warmed over. And where are all your friends?" She said with a laugh.

"No thanks Akane, but thanks for the offer, I should be getting going. Just wanted to let you know that I had finished. Oh and them, they where just clones, they make the job move along faster" Naruto said back with a smile, deciding that this old lady wasn't as senile as he had thought. Waving goodbye, he walked out of the front door and started his way home, _Weird to have an older lady be nice to me, I'm used to all the frowns and mean looks, well one person at a time I guess._

Naruto paused in the middle of the road for a split second as he slowed time, _no point losing a few hours of this beautiful day walking. _That was his last thought before he sped toward home.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When he got home he thought of going and seeing Hinata before supper, but decided that he still wasn't sure on how to approach her… _I still don't know… after last time… I'm not sure how I feel, and I don't want to do anything to embarrass myself… _

"Naruto are you okay? You're not eating…" Ayame said to Naruto, while leaning on her elbows on the counter in front of Naruto's bowl or ramen.

"Oh yeah sorry, I have a lot on my mind is all…" Naruto responded, going back into his mind, not even being able to finish his sentence. He shifted in his seat, seeming to be mulling over something uncomfortable in his mind…

"Well share away! What's on your mind? And don't let your ramen get cold!" Ayame exclaimed, she turned away for a second to grab a chair to sit on, as her feet where bothering her from standing up to long.

"Well I don't know… I'm not quite sure what I'm thinking about… you're a girl you could probably help me though…" Naruto again shifted in his seat, not sure how or what to ask Ayame. He had known her his whole life, its not that he had trouble talking to her, no it's the subject… "Well see it's just… I had gone and seen lady Hinata a couple weeks ago… and when we where talking I had a weird pull in my stomach, I had wanted to kiss her…" Naruto said distressed. Turning as red as a tomato mid-sentence. "and we sort of did… like by accident though, but the strange part was, that I liked it…"

"Awwww! Naruto! You're in love! That's so sweet, and with lady Hinata nonetheless, it's kind of a Romeo and Juliet kind of story!" Ayame exclaimed in a dreamy tone, she giggled at Naruto's embarrassment.

"I am not! Its Hinata, she's just my friend, and I have no idea if she even likes me. Besides, who's Romeo and Juliet?" Naruto asked, confused my Ayames statements. _Maybe she is right… but does Hinata feel the same..? I do really like her; she's the only girl my age that is nice to me. I don't know… I haven't noticed her showing any signs of likening me… But she still didn't jump away when we kissed. What could that mean? Ugh! I don't know!_

"Romeo and Juliet? Umm I read a book about them, too long to explain, boy meets girl, parents don't approve of the boy… so on and so on… and yes you are in love! Trust me on this one, she DOES like you! Why haven't you seen her?" Ayame was almost yelling by now, seconds away from reaching over and grabbing Naruto by the collar.

"I was away on missions… and uhh well… I was just busy I guess…" Naruto stuttered out, much alike the girl they just happened to be talking about. _Does she really like me? Well… I guess now that I think about it… she does always blush when I'm around… but I figured that was because she was just shy…_

A look of shock came across Ayames face. "Naruto! That's no excuse to not go visit Hinata! If you really loved her you would be there right now!" Ayame closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling to show her disgust at Naruto's actions. When she received no answer, she was worried she had hurt Naruto's feelings. But much to her surprise when she opened her eyes there was a pile of change and no Naruto around to be accounted for. Much to her chagrin his bowl of ramen was untouched. "_He must really love that girl, he never even touched his ramen" _Ayame whispered to herself as she wiped off the countertop.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto had made his mind up. No excuses, no exceptions. He was going to tell Hinata how he felt. But the first challenge that came to mind was getting past the Hyuga Complex guards… but as soon as he thought of it, he already had the solution, Time Control. He subconsciously slowed time and leisurely slipped past the guards, gaining easy access to the living quarters of the complex. Checking each room with care he came upon only one empty room, of which he knew was Hinatas, instantly recognizing her tantalizing smell. But he was alarmed by the emptiness of the room, No Hinata… _Where is she? _Naruto rushed out of the Hyuga complex in a desperate search for Hinata, at an insane speed he rushed from wall to wall of Konaha in search of her. Getting worse ideas in his head by the minute, ranging from 'she ran away!' to 'she was kidnapped'

Gladly, before he completely lost it, he came upon her at the third training ground; she was sitting, leaning against the post Naruto has been tied to, she was looking at the stars… _Why do I feel this way..? That queasy feeling is back again. I know one way of getting rid of it…_ Naruto calmly and quietly went and sat beside Hinata before he released his grip on time.

"Beautiful night to look at the stars, don't you think?" Naruto said with a smile, sitting like her, Leaning against the post to her left. Without a word he gently moved his hand to rest on hers… and at that moment… Nothing could have felt more right.

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry for the… umm one year delay, haha long story short I had a major case of writers block, but I seem to have beaten it! (For now atleast) and as is my usual excuse I was having more stupid computer issues. Anyways leave a comment, constructive criticisum is awesome! I'm on the upward of 35000 hits! Thank you all who have read my story, I will try and update as much as I can, as long as my writers block can stay away haha **

-John Connery-


End file.
